El Demonio Blanco
by animeloco
Summary: Despues de años de haber perdido sus poderes y despedirse de sus amigos Ichigo rehace su vida de nuevo, termino sus estudios y se metio de lleno a una vida tranquila, pacifica, sin fantasmas, ni Hollows o Shinigamis, se convirtio en doctor y cuidaba a cada paciente con cariño y cuidado, mas aun así en ocaciones sentía que le faltaba algo, ese algo llego un día a su mini hospital
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, soy nuevo en este foro y bueno este es mi primer fic aquí, he hecho otros fic, pero ningúno de bleach, a pesar de que es mi serie favorita no me sentia aun con el nivel para crear una historia de esta serie, espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios y criticas con ancias, así podre mejorar jejeje consejos para las publicaciones también acepto ya que soy nuevo este foro, espero que les agrade

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Mascara Renace**

Han pasado años desde ese momento en que su vida cambio, ya no los ha vuelto a ver, no siente sus presencias, no los escucha y aún así saben que están cerca, han pasado años pero sabe muy bien que los volverá a ver, lo único que lamenta es el ya no poder ayudar a sus amigos a detener cada terrible amenaza que se acerca a la ciudad, ha visto sus mejores amigos de este mundo alejarse de él o mas bien ¿él se habrá alejado de ellos?, no lo sabe, solo sabe que cada vez que intenta ayudarlos ellos no se lo permiten o cada vez que los invita a algún lugar ellos pueden ir con el, sus hermanas siempre lo apoyan en esos momentos, una de ellos los ve, así que siempre les manda saludos con ella.

Todos se han graduado y continuaron con sus vidas, aún hay momentos en que se encuentran todos de nuevo, Chad se convirtió en un gran boxeador, su propio abuelo en México lo entreno para esta pasión suya, Ishida se volvió un gran diseñador de modas, a pesar de que su padre quería que fuera doctor, este opto por la moda, Orihime aunque un poco extraña es toda una maestra de primaria, Keigo se convirtió en un gran deportista debido a su gran cantidad de energía, pronto serán las finales estatales de fútbol y tiene un boleto para ir a verlo jugar, Mizuiro es uno de los mas grandes abogados de la ciudad, incluso ya tiene su propio café de abogados y en cuanto a Tatsuki se convirtió en maestra de educación física en la preparatoria y además de que es maestra de un dojo de Karate. En cuanto a él, decidió convertirse en un doctor, cuando salio de casa después de despedirse de sus dos hermanas, las cuales ya se encontraban en los comienzos de la universidad, y de un padre demasiado escandaloso, este abrió su propia Hospitalito en el centro de la ciudad, hay es en donde recibía a cada paciente y los atendía desde un raspón hasta una cirugía, ya que tenía su especialidad era no solo de doctor si no de cirujano, cada vez que una persona no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar una operación de extrema urgencia acudían a él, y este siempre los atendía con gusto.

Fue en una consulta en donde la espalda de un paciente tenía una terrible quemadura en su espalda, al mirarla detalladamente se percate que era la forma de una gigantesca mano, le pregunto el asunto y le dijo que fue algo extraño, que tan solo sintió una enorme presión en su espalda y callo al suelo sin poder moverse, sentía como si algo l estuviera quemando la espalda después de uno segundos ya no sentía la presión y una pared fue destrozada de la nada, salio corriendo pero callo en la esquina y unos buenos transeúntes le ayudaron a llegar a la clínica "tuviste suerte", fue lo que dijo pero el paciente no escucho, sabía que era esa quemadura, dos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, un tubillo con esa marca cuando estaba viendo el caso de Orihimi y una enorme marca con casi la misma forma en la espalda de Chad, le dio calmantes y antibióticos para que su paciente continuara con su vida diaria, se movió al tercer piso en donde estaba su casa, los dos pisos inferiores eran los consultorios y las salas de operaciones, claro esta este mini hospital tenía un nombre curioso, se llamaba clínica gotei 13, cada consultorio tenía el número de cada escuadrón, en donde el generalmente cuidaba a todos los enfermos era en el consultorio 4, la sala de cuidados intensivos, aunque pequeña, se llamaba sala Unohana, no se necesitaba saber en honor a quien el nombre, aún así esta era su forma de darles su agradecimientos y hacerles saber que no los había olvidado, incluso tenía una sala para menores de edad, llamada sala Yachiru, el recordar a esa niña le causo un poco de risa, se acostó en su cama hoy fue algo duro el trabajo ya que hubo varios pacientes.

Miro en todas direcciones, eran demasiados edificios, pero…el los concia miro confuso en todas direcciones esperaba verlo de nuevo, a ese hombre de lentes oscuros y ropa flameante del mismo color, pero no lo encontraba, llego al borde del techo y se sorprendió al verlo hay, lo miraba con esos ojos blancos detrás de la mascara con cuernos parecidos a cuchillas, el kimono era el mismo, eso no ha cambiado, se quedaron mirándose un momento, estaba por dar un paso pero su voz lo detuvo

- estas por dar un paso mayor, no des este, te estaré esperando junto a Zangetsu

- espera, ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Cómo es que tu y Zangetsu regresaron?, espera

- lo sabrás mas tarde…

Despertó de golpe, hace mucho que no lo veía, pero eso era imposible, hace mucho que su riatsu no regresaba y menos sus poderes ya que los había gastado en su ultima batalla, su ultima batalla, en donde los vio por ultima vez y solo se pudo despedir de ella, era curioso en las ultimas semanas estaba pensando en ella en cada momento, incluso llego a soñarla, extraño, pero cierto, termino su desayuno y abrió su mini hospital, espero a que llegaran las enfermeras y los doctores que estaban bajo su cargo, todos pasantes o doctores que llegaban al lugar para poder practicar su carrera y a la vez ayudar a la gente, en si solo había dos doctores de planta uno era un hombre que al verlo le recordaba bastante a Ukitake, por su cabello blanco hasta la cintura y su piel pálida, pero solo en eso se parecían ya que este tenía un rostro más fuerte y ojos color obsidiana, el otro era el mismo, pasaron horas hasta que llego una ambulancia, los dos doctores se acercaron rápidamente junto con algunas enfermeras en práctica, recibieron a la persona, pero se sorprendieron de la terrible condición del hombre, le faltaba un brazo y parte de su piel tenía gran cantidad de marcas que parecían mordiscos

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- según los testigos lo encontraron así, pero que un fuerte viento lo lanzo unos metros, así que tiene varios contusiones, pérdida de sangre por la pérdida de su brazo y más aparte varios órganos parecen haber explotado, como si algo lo hubiera aplastado

- ¡preparen la sala de operación! – esto le parecía familiar, lo sentía y algo en su interior le decía que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir

Pasaron horas en donde los doctores asían lo posible para detener las hemorragias y salvar los órganos dañados, al final terminó con un hombre que necesitaría varios años de prótesis y medicamentos severos para el dolor y terminar de cicatrizar las heridas

- eso fue lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida, ¿usted que dice Kurosaki-san?

- eso no es nada, he visto peores

- enserio

- si…hace mucho tiempo – recordaba las batallas y la cantidad de sangre derramada al igual que sus propias heridas – pero eso es otra historia, ahora… - se levantó para empezar a caminar asía la entrada – solo quiero saber que ocurrió para colocarlo en el expediente

- de acuerdo, yo investigare a su familiares para decirles que se encuentra aquí

Bajo como siempre con el ceño fruncido lo que provoco que algunas enfermeras temblaran un poco ya que parecía de mal humor, siempre causaba ese efecto con las nuevas, las que ya tenían tiempo sabían que así era su cara, pero aun así les era gracioso ver las reacciones de los nuevos al ver al joven doctor, cuando llego a la ambulancia les pidió cada detalle de lo que les contaron los testigos, no podía colocar lo que le decían, solo decían cosas de que un viento lo arrojo y de la nada perdió el brazo, tendría que inventarse algo para el expediente, se rasco la nuca con los ojos cerrados mientras entraba de nuevo

- do…doctor

- si dígame – dijo abriendo los ojos, era una nueva enfermera, apenas comenzaba prácticas, así que al ver al doctor con su mirada fruncida esta se asusto

- lo…lo siento…yo…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- a…sí…vera…el paciente… - se alarmo al escucharla, por lo que tomo con sus manos los hombros de ella, se sonrojo al sentir las grandes manos masculinas sobre ella – el…paciente…despertó y está…

- ¿y está?

- y está atacando a todos – la soltó y salió corriendo, solo vieron una estala blanca con naranja – es rápido

Al llegar al consultorio paso entre los pasantes y enfermeras que intentaban controlar al hombre que amenazaba a todos con un escalpelo que le robo a un interino cuando este se acercó, al ver al doctor correr asía el presa del pánico lanzo un corte pero tomo su mano entre las suyas quedan do el escalpelo entre dos de sus dedos sin llegar a ser cortado

- deténgase, no le haremos daño

- no quiero…volver…me matara…

- tranquilo, nadie vendrá

- vendrá…ese monstruo vendrá…

- no existe ningún monstruo, así que no se preocupe – lo veía a los ojos, estaba aterrado, en pánico, en este momento haría cualquier cosa para – vamos deje eso y estése tran…

Las enfermeras los vieron, el doctor estaba preocupado, herido, escucharon una exaltación de su garganta y luego mirar abajo, el paciente asía lo mismo, ellos estaban sudando del terror, tan solo fueron segundos cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, las enfermeras se movieron rápidamente para atender a ambos hombres, los movían chocaban pulsos y aplicaban CPR, que para algunas era tentador probar los labios de un joven doctor, pero aún así estaban sumidas en su intento de hacer reacción a aquel hombre de cabellera naranja, después de eso, pero…fue inevitable, no había pulso, los ojos no se dilataban, el cuerpo empezó a enfriar y no respiraba, por mas que lo intentaban reanimar, este no se despertaba de ese mortal sueño, no hubo más, lo declararon muerte.

Escucharon el primer sonido al cabo de unos segundos…después se desato el infierno, primero fueron los banco metálicos saliendo disparados por todos lados, las cortinas blancas se movían en todas direcciones como si algo pasara entre ellas, las puertas se abrían y cerraban de golpes, las lámparas titilaban y varias llegaron a estallar en varios pedazos, las camas se movieron asía un lado como si algo las hubiera golpeado para llegar y golpear fuertemente la pared, todos no sabían que hacer hasta que vieron el cuerpo del doctor elevarse y ser arrojado en contra ellos haciéndolos salir del cuarto, luego parecía fracción de segundo pero vieron al doctor Kurosaki, mirarlos de una forma sería, protectora y preocupada, parecía mas joven, escucharon un sonido un tanto escalofriantes decirles "salgan del lugar", para después la puerta ser cerrada de golpe, se miraron entre ellos y luego el cuerpo del doctor y del paciente, gritaron y salieron corriendo del hospital, al llegar a las afueras, el segundo piso había explotado en miles de escombros, el infierno se desato en ese momento para ellos al ver el mini hospital caer al suelo hecho pedazos, de entre los escombros salio ileso el cuerpo sin vida del doctor y del paciente, sin ningún rasguño y luego el terror los invadió, no se podían mover por el miedo, sintieron una terrible presencia, tan terrible que incluso bomberos y testigos no se movían, solo se quedaban mirando el edificio destruido, de entre el humo de los escombros y de las explosiones por los gases inflamables había una silueta que daba demasiado miedo, varios sacaron cámaras al instante, parecía…el mismo demonio, los cuerno resaltaban a la vez que parecía tener la cabeza de algo en un mano y una espada en la otra, el humo se movió revelando que no había nada realmente en ese lugar, se quedaron petrificados, no se movieron a pesar de que ese terrible sentimiento desapareció y todo volvió a la calma, miraron el cuerpo del doctor, parecía alegre como si esperara este momento, desde entonces su fotografía paso a estar en cada hospital, debido a que protegió a doctores y un paciente incluso después de la muerte, ahora era llamado el doctor de las almas.

El miraba a su paciente intentando calmarlo, pero luego sintió que algo lo atravesaba, era diferente, un sensación ya conocida, miro abajo, dejo salir un gemido de sorpresa y terror al ver ese brazo atravesar el abdomen de su paciente y su pecho, ese pecho que ha tenido heridas antes, y en donde se habían abierto agujeros dejando salir algo que no era él y que logro controlar al final, observo como ese brazo se movía haciéndolo salir volando en contra de un pared al igual que su paciente, ambos miraron sus cuerpos, ahora perdiendo el calor, observaron como las enfermeras intentaban reanimar al doctor, tanto como al paciente, les agradeció que no se olvidaran del paciente, su lema era "el necesitado primero el doctor al último", pero ahora tenía un pensamiento en este momento, sabía que lo que estaba por ocurrir no era algo bueno, miro a su derecha, donde se encontraba el paciente

- oye…vamos, reacciona – le dio un golpe en la mejilla, lo que logro sacarlo de ese trance – hay que irnos, esto se pondrá terrible para los dos y para ellos – dijo señalando a las enfermeras y doctores

- ¿co…como?

- confía en lo que te digo y vámonos de aquí, ellos llegaran pronto, lo mas seguro es que hayan detectado que hay uno en este lugar

- ¿a que se refiere? – miro extrañado al doctor, que ahora parecía mas joven, como si fuera de 17 años y lo mas extraño, no estaba consternado para nada - ¿Cómo sabe de esto?

- es una larga historia – le tendió la mano que este tomo con una de sus manos, ¡sus manos!, hay estaban de nuevo, de hecho estaba entero

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

- no se separaron de nuestros cuerpos

- ¿separarnos de nuestros cuerpos?

- en otras palabras…estamos muertos – el hombre estaba sorprendido, en shock, no se movía, luego escucharon el rugido, un rugido lastimero y peligros, como eco corriendo por todo el lugar – rayos ya apareció

De la pared un enorme agujero de color negro se abrió, de el salio una criatura de gran tamaño de cuerpo color azul mar, con espinas en la espalda y brazos llenos de protuberancias que terminaban en manos con garras de gran tamaño, sus piernas eran algo delgadas y pies palmeados, tenía un cola que parecía de un renacuajo o algo parecido, pero el rostro, era lo que asustaba al hombre, un rostro de algún monstruo o animal esperaba, pero se encontró con rostro de hueso blanco con dientes humanos de gran tamaño, solo que de las mejillas aparecieron unos picos de estilo agallas y si nariz, miro al doctor estaba nervioso pero no asustado, era como si supera que hacer, luego sintió el jalon de su pecho miro una cadena en el, de la cual estaba unida a su cuerpo físico y ser tomada por la criatura, callo al suelo intento agarrase de algo, pero fue bastante rápido el monstruo lo tenía en brazos ahora y se relamía con una lengua parecida a la de una serpiente, el paciente estaba por pedir auxilio cuando un banco golpeo a la criatura y este era liberado por el dolor del golpe, miro de nuevo era el doctor quien se lanzaba con un grito hacía la criatura para golpearlo, pero fue alejado de un golpe contra la otra pared atravesando las cortinas, por el mismo lugar cargo contra la criatura dando un patada certera, la cual lo hizo caer atravesando de nuevo las cortinas

- largo de aquí, si ves personas con Kimonos negros y espadas, diles que hay un holow en este lugar

- yo…yo

- ¡ahora!

- hai

Atravesó el lugar alejándose del hospital lo mas rápido que pudo, el miraba a todos lados buscando a esas personas hasta que encontró una, le señalaba el lugar y le decía, solo le asintió, tomo su espada y golpeo su frente con el mango, sintió paz mientras una luz lo envolvía y se retiraba en paz, la otra persona miro el lugar que le dijo, lo conocía, hay es donde el estaba, así que apresura el paso, el ver ese plus, solo le decía una cosa…el estaba muerto.

Intentaba por todos los medios alejarlos de los doctores, lanzaba los bancos y lo golpeaba a mano desnuda, pero siempre era arrojado ala pared o contra las camas, el ultimo golpe hizo que diera contra ellas, era tal el golpe que incluso se las llevo con ellas hasta la pared, aun así no podía dejar a sus compañeros y empleados en peligro, necesitaba hacer algo, pero cuando lo sintió se movió rápido, lo sintió, esa energía que hace mucho no lograba sacar, pero el golpe llego fue elevado contra el techo destrozando una lámpara, al caer se concentro y se lanzo asía atrás como si hubiera tocado el suelo en el aire, esto era algo sorprendente, empezaban a aparecer de nuevo, pero volvió a hacer arrojado contra el techo de nuevo, destrozando mas lámparas esta vez. Cayó inconciente, pero sabía que podía hacer algo, ganar tiempo hasta que alguno de ellos llegara.

Miro a todos lados, hay estaba de nuevo y enfrente de él esa criatura blanco que tanto conocía

- cuanto sin vernos

- ¿pero como?

- nosotros no desaparecimos del todo, una parte aunque pequeña se quedo y empezamos a recuperarnos, tu energía también…tomo bastante tiempo – miro a su espalda, hay estaba parado viéndolo de tras de esas gafas

- hey, reí – miro al otro de nuevo – esta vez, hagámoslo bien – sonrío, era el momento

Se levanto de golpe, observo como su cadena del pecho jalada para el con la fuerza del jalon llegar a la boca de la criatura, su pie piso el aire y con eso se impulso a la pared, tomo su cuerpo y lo arrojo asía las enfermeras y los doctores, por alguna razón logro hacerse presente por unos segundos, observo a sus trabajadores y compañeros, sus miradas eran de sorpresa al verlos, estaba preocupados por ellos, les dijo que se alejaran del lugar y paso seguido cerro la puerta, miro atrás, la criatura lo había atravesado del pecho, callo al suelo, ¡su cadena ya no estaba!, miro a la criatura con su cadena la cual empezaba a desaparecer, sintió esa presión de nuevo, una la cual empezó en su pecho y luego se esparció por su cuerpo, se abrió un hueco en su pecho de donde salio un líquido blanco espeso y después de su boca, ojos y oídos salio a presión el mismo líquido el cual comenzó a formar una mascara blanca.

Los miraba a los dos de nuevo, esta vez unidos, hace mucho que no los veía así, todo estaba lleno de agua, desde el suelo hasta los techos de esos rascacielos, se miraban de pie sobre las paredes

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿de nuevo me quieres controlar?

- no – le dijo – esta vez estamos juntos en esto, ya no eres un shinigami, eres ahora algo diferente, un ser completo

- ¿Qué?

- di mi nombre de nuevo

- Zangetsu

Volvió a la realidad, miro con un ojo como alguien entraba, estaba feliz, había llegado uno de ellos, elevo la mirada, era ella, se alegro de verla de nuevo, ese rostro lo miraba de forma preocupada, empezó a correr a él, pero la criatura la alejo de nuevo, redefendía pero, noto algo ese ser no era algo como los de antes, este era uno diferentes, noto una inteligencia mas alta, este no era un holow normal, era un vasto lorde, se preocupo, ella estaba peleando como podía pero simplemente esa criatura era demasiado poderosa, ahora entendía porque le costaba seguirle el ritmo, libero su espada, logrando congelarlo unos momentos

- tengo que enviarte pronto, no te preocupes, ya les informe – la miro, era bueno ver su rostro de nuevo – llegaran pronto

- no…ya es tarde – le dijo cuando se termino de crear su mascara de hueso – Zangetsu

El cuarto se lleno de riatsu negro, el vasto lorde, dio algunos pasos atrás, estaba sorprendido por la inmensa cantidad de poder, el acero reflejo la luz y este a la vez bloqueo un rayo de color rojo que al mover la espada este choca contra la pared destruyendo una gran parte del piso, la shinigami miraba al chico, hace bastante tiempo que no lo miraba de esa manera…había observado algunas formas de su holow, pero ninguna como esta, se sentía mas agresivo, mas peligroso y destructivo, giro el rostro, la mascara era diferente, al igual que su cuerpo, este era completamente blanco, con cabellos rojos en los hombros y muñecas, aunque tenía su vestimenta de shinigami solo que de color rojo, la mascara ya era parte de su rostro, en realidad era su rostro, observaba su pecho un hueco negro sin corazón, pero aun lo escuchaba, escuchaba su latir, eso era algo nuevo, miro sus ojos, ojos amarillos llenos de sed de sangre, su cabello naranja le llegaba hasta la cintura, observo como intentaba tocarla, pero retrocedió unos pasos, se detuvo ante ella, solo quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien

Pero escucho una riza, los dos voltearon, esa criatura caminaba hacía ellos, miraron como su cuerpo cambiaba, las piernas ahora eran mas humanas al igual que el cuerpo, su mascara no perdió la forma, pero se hizo mas fina, del tamaño de una personas normal

- no esperaba esto…un arrancar – dijo al ver la espada y el cabello naranja que salía de su mascara – protegiendo a una shinigami – el gruñir del contrincante lo hizo dar un paso atrás, mientras que el arrancar caminaba a paso decidido – espera…ellos son…

Se congelo, no había brazo ahora, furioso cargo contra el arrancar preparando su mejor ataque, cargo la energía, mientras el otro preparaba la espada, ambos lanzaron su ataque, la espada corto la carne, mientras la energía destruía todo el lugar

Ella miro la devastación del lugar, aparatos destrozados, camas retorcidas y dobladas de maneras inimaginables por el calor de la explosión, rocas y escombros por todos lados, a su lado, dos cuerpos el del paciente anterior y el del doctor, miro el cuerpo, lo toco con delicadeza, no había ni un solo rasguño, eso le alegraba, luego recordó que necesitaba encontrar el dueño de ese cuerpo, todo estaba oscuro por la falta de luz, pero luego llego tan rápido que se sobre salto, el humo cubrió todas las partes, lo que antes era un mini hospital par recibir y cuidar enfermos ahora era solo escombro y roca reducido a polvo y cenizas, miro a su espalda era una enorme piedra, si le hubiera caído encima lo mas seguro es que hubiera muerto, miro de nuevo y enfrente de ella estaba ese ser con su espada en su mano derecha y en la izquierda descomponiéndose en partículas la cabeza del vasto lorde

- I…Ichi…

- lo siento – se quedo callada al escuchar su voz de nuevo, aun alterada por su transformación – pero me tengo que ir…ya no soy humano o shinigami…lo siento

- espera… - paso una cortina de humo y ya no estaba en el lugar, no podía sentir su energía en ningún lado, miro luego la bata del cuerpo, de el saco una fotografía - ¿Cuándo la tomo?

Era ella, su mismo cabello negro, ojos violeta oscuro y el uniforme de la escuela mientra intentaba colocar una pajilla al jugo de uva, uno de sus favoritos, cuanto tiempo lo tendría con el, por lo visto bastante tiempo, miro al cielo y dejo tirar las lagrimas, quería verlo de nuevo, a el, a su mejor amigo de toda el alma, esta y la anterior, llegaron los demás y la vieron, se acercaron y miraron el cuerpo del doctor, ella les explico la situación…tenían que prepara sus gigai…tenían que prepara un sepelio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal, les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste y también espro sus reviews

**Otonashi Saya:** Gracias por tu review, esta vez lo revise antes de subirlo, espero que aya menores faltas de ortografía

Bueno les dejo el capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los sentimientos y pensamientos a un amigo**

Era extraño verlo dentro de esa caja de madera en medio de un salón, completamente adornado con un altar atrás de su actual lugar de reposo, un altar cubierto con manteles blancos de algodón y flores de bella blancura de tres diferentes niveles, en el segundo nivel se encontraban su fotografía, con su característico ceño fruncido, pero con ojos llenos de vida y alegría, su cuerpo solo aislado de todos por un pequeño cristal que le servia como protección para que no fuera tocado mientras pasaban a despedirse. Estaban todos, no faltaba ninguno, familiares, amigos y compañeros, pero faltaban algunos de sus amigos, que aun no llegaban, las hermanas estaban devastadas al momento de escuchar la terrible noticia, cayeron en depresión y agonía, su padre apenas y logro levantarles un poco el animo y consolarlas en su desdicha, después de todo el también estaba lleno de tristeza por su único hijo, el sintió la presencia de ese ser e intento llegar pronto, pero cuando llego solo encontró a sus antiguos compañeros y amigos de cuando era uno de ellos en servicio, busco por todos lados desesperado, hasta que encontró a Rukia derramando lagrimas de tristeza sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, se acerco a ellos, mientras le permitían el paso, todos estaban alarmados y tristes, la chica no dejaba el cuerpo, solo cuando lo miro dejo romperse de nuevo para abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho, pero el padre también estaba mortificado, no lo veía, no veía a su hijo por ningún lado, quería verlo enfrente suyo para abrazarlo y desearle un feliz viaje a la sociedad de las almas, pero no lo veía, no lo presentía, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Fue doloroso el contarles a sus hijas lo ocurrido, miraba el poster de su esposa, esta vez sin algarabías o suplicas, ni actuación u otra cosa, solo lo miraba y en su mano se encontraba la foto de su hijo, no había llorado enfrente de sus hijas por dar un ejemplo, pero esta vez lloraba enfrente de ella, sus hijas estaban al otro lado de la pared escuchándolo sollozar, era la primera vez que lo veían de esta manera, ni con su madre se había puesto así…al menos no que ellas lo hubieran visto

- perdón…perdón…te volví a fallar…no llegue a tiempo…perdón…

El escucharlo les rompía el corazón, esa era el pesar de su padre al igual que el de ellas, su hermano mayor no estaría con ella para ayudarlas y aconsejarlas como antes, para animarlas en cada cumpleaños o en cada evento escolar familiar junto con su padre, salieron de su lugar y acompañaban a su padre en su pesar toda la noche.

Ahora estaban ahí mirando la fotografía y el cuerpo frío y arreglado de su querido familiar, cada persona pasaba a darle su pésame y la despedida del anaranjado, hasta que paso un hombre de cabello puntiagudo con cascabeles en cada punta, traje negro de corbata del mismo color, parche en su ojo derecho y varias cicatrices en su rostro, las niñas al verlo se asustaron un poco, su aura demostraba peligro, ira, brutalidad, pero también comprensión, honestidad, lealtad y mas, parecía el espíritu de un guerrero, uno peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo un guerrero, de su hombro sobresalía sentada una niña de cabellos rosa que a simple vista parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos y rostros que generalmente mostraban felicidad y alegría…ahora solo muestran tristeza y dolor, los dos lo demostraban

- bastardo – dijo todos miraron al hombre por esa palabra, las niñas iban a reclamar, pero su padre las detuvo – me debías un pelea…tu…maldito mocoso…

- Ken-chan… - dijo la niña, quería hablar de nuevo con Ichi, jugar con el y ver las batallas entre sus dos amigos – Ichi

- mas te vale que aparezcas o te buscare y…

- Zaraki…recuerda que estamos aquí para darle nuestros respetos a su familia, no hagas nada inapropiado – un hombre de traje negro al igual que el anterior, pero de porte mas fino y severo, los dos al verse unos momentos miraron a la familia – Isshin, lamento tu perdida

- tu hijo me debe muchas, mas le vale aparecer – le dijo el primero en llegar de los dos, era bruto, pero no conocía otra manera de decir lo que sentía, después de todo ese mucho era su amigo, mientras la mas pequeña se colocaba enfrente de ellos, su mirada era triste, cosa rara – Yachiru, diles algunas palabras, te esperare con los demás

- Ken-chan

- con su permiso – les dijo el otro hombre para alejarse de la familia

Las niñas miraban a su padre, mientras este miraba a los recién llegados, había algunos cambios en cuanto a capitanes, Hirako y Kensei era una de esas pruebas, cuando el era capitán ellos ya lo eran, luego desaparecieron y ahora los veía de nuevo ante su rostro junto a los demás capitanes, le trajo recuerdos el ver a todo el gotei 13 en ese cuarto, capitanes, tenientes, junto con segundos a cuartos estaban en ese lugar, todos mirando la fotografía, todos con mirada triste y sin comprensión, las niñas conocían solo a unas pocas de esas personas, reconocían a Rukia, la cual tenía vestido negro de tirantes, su estatura pequeña y delgada, como la recordaban, sus ojos de color violeta los miraban, pero ahora era la tristeza la que la dominaba, se acerco al féretro, miro su cuerpo el cual ya había visto antes, recordó cada momento alegre, triste, penoso e incluso los momentos de enojos y rabietas, junto con sus aventuras por así llamarles, no tenía flores, ni palabras que dejarle, solo lo miraba de manera triste y profunda, es raro, ella es una Shinigami, debería encargarse de este tipo de cosas, buscar su alma y hacerle el entierro…pero no había rastro de su alma, buscaron por toda la ciudad y diferentes partes del mundo buscándolo, pero simplemente había desaparecido, soltó dos lagrimas, es como si lo hubiera perdido para siempre, salieron tres mas, solo tenía el recuerdo de tenerlo enfrente de ella despidiéndose y diciéndole que ya no la volvería a ver con esa forma demoníaca de Hollow, desapareció ante sus propios ojos con un solo soplo de una nueve de tierra y polvo, cayeron cuatro lagrimas más ya no aguantaba mas, callo de rodillas las hermanas del difunto se levantaron para abrazarla y dejarla llorar a su amiga, Yachiru se les unió, los demás solo miraban en silencio llorando por dentro de la misma manera, ya no habría mas peleas y competiciones, ya no habría mas Toshiro y "llámame capitán", ya no mas percusiones para encargar una batalla a muerte, ya no mas visitas sorpresas para saber como estaba por su estado de salud, ya no mas intentos de estudiarlo…aunque su cuerpo físico se viera tentador para disección, ya no habría mas intentos de persecución o de sacarle alguna cara graciosa por su bromas y principalmente, ya no habría ese chico de cabello naranja que siempre aparecía para ayudarlos cuando estaban en problemas u ocurría alguna emergencia en la que lo necesitaran, uno de ellos, un hombre calvo con arrugas y barba blanca arreglada con cintas por la edad se acerco a la familia y las dos shinigamis, el mas que nadie sabía de la valentía de este joven y de las tantas veces les ayudo y el trato de proteger haciendo que se alejara de los problemas con la batalla de Aizen, le debían mucho, coloco su bastón en el suelo para arrodillarse y ante todos los presentes llenos de sorpresa, lo observaron bajar la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos, conocía muy bien a ese hombre que a vivido tantas eras y nunca bajar la cabeza, era el mas fuerte de la sociedad y del gotei, es el hombre que ha protegido por cientos de años a la soul society de tantos enemigos y ahora inclinaba la cabeza

- gracias – dijo llamando la atención de todos – yo mas que nadie soy el que debe decirlo, la primera vez que lo conocimos era un chiquillo de quince años que irrumpió en nuestras vidas, por el simple hecho de proteger y rescatar a una amiga, riokai le llamamos y mandamos cazar su cabeza – recordaron su primera proeza en ese momento al escuchar al hombre, sus hermanas estaban sorprendidas

"durante ese tiempo el aparecía en cada plan que hacíamos para llevar sentencia a su amiga, pero el llegaba seguro de si mismo para detenernos, peleo con gran fervor y honor contra capitanes y tenientes al igual que terceros y cuartos al mando, logro hacer que entre nosotros nos dividiéramos por seguir nuestras tradiciones y otros por intentar cambiarlas, nos hizo ser mas flexibles con las posibles oportunidades del mundo exterior y nos demostró lo equivocados que estábamos

- Yama-jii – dijo uno de ellos al escucharlo decir todas esas palabras, en este momento ese hombre se estaba rompiendo el alma para darle un tributo a un compañero

- volvió a ayudarnos cuando secuestraron a Orhime Inue, nosotros intentamos sacarlo de la jugada para protegerlo…pero el volvió a hacerlo, aún con una excusa que inventamos para hacerlo desistir el decidió ir a pelear por ayudar a una amiga en donde resulto mal herido y aún así persistió, paso a ayudarnos con Aizen por lo cual le estamos eternamente agradecidos

Todos los capitanes, tenientes y siguientes al mando estaban ahora de rodillas con los rostros al piso, era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que ellos hacían algo como esto, incluso Zaraki estaba mostrando el respeto a aquel hombre que le dio una de sus mejores batallas de su vida cuando apenas se conocieron, Isshin estaba sorprendido, sus hijas de la misma manera, Rukia se levanto y decidió hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer cuando estaba con ella en esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, se acerco al cristal y lo despidió con beso, volteo asía las hermanas y padre de ese muchacho, se sentó sobre sus piernas para bajar la cabeza

- lamentamos su perdida – les dijo volviendo a sacar lagrimas de tristeza – yo…yo les agradezco el que me hayan permitido vivir con ustedes, convivir con ustedes y…dejarme ser su amiga…realmente gracias, se los compensare, se los aseguro

- ya lo haz hecho – ella elevo el rostro Isshin tenía una mirada tierna pero a la vez estricta, como la de una padre cuando ve a su hijo – te hiciste su amiga…lo quisiste y le diste la oportunidad de escoger su vida y relacionarse con otros, nosotros les agradecemos a ustedes

La familia completa bajo su cabeza esta vez, les daban las gracias y mas que nada aceptaban sus sentimientos, estaban completamente agradecidos, Karin y Yuzu elevaron la mirada para ayudar a Rukia y a Yamamoto a levantarse, al verlas el viejo guerrero entendió el porque de la dedicación de proteger a los demás, Rukia se acerco a Inue, Chad e Ishida para platicar unos momentos con ellos, buscaba a una persona más pero no lo localizaba

- vendrá mas tarde – le dijo Ishida a lo que ella le agradeció – dijo que la próxima vez que lo viera sería con sus propios ojos y enfrente suyo tomando una taza de té como en los viejos tiempos

- si, me imagino, le quería hacer unas preguntas, hay algo extraño en la forma en que vi a Ichigo la ultima vez

- ¿a que te refieres?

Inue estaba interesada, se había separado de su mejor amigo por cuestiones personales, mas bien por cuestiones de corazón, aun después de tanto tiempo recordaba la batalla que tubo contra Ulquiorra, la cuarta espada bajo el comando de Aizen Souske, un hombre que traiciono a sus compañeros por intentar crear un ser perfecto e incluso mejor que el mismo dios, mas aun así ella recordaba a esta espada en particular puesto que hizo algo en particular nadie a hecho…hacerla dudar, si, así es, la hizo dudar en cuanto a sus sentimientos por su amigo del cual estaba ella enamorada, los tiempos que paso con el en las noches donde la rondaba como su carcelero, pero siempre tenían charlas cortas y de gran peso, pero era el único de todos que le hablaba o la protegía, de cierta manera parecía que entre ambos se logro una pequeña conexión, pero después de esa pelea en donde Ichigo se transformo este perdió su vida desapareciendo para siempre, después de eso jamás volvió a sentirse tan segura con Ichigo, incluso ya no lo llamaba con su tan acostumbrado "kun", solo era "san", aunque a el si le preocupaba ella. Siempre llegaba de sorpresa a su escuela para darle una revisión a los niños a lo cual le alegaba que ese era el día programado para revisión física de los chicos y además de que nunca fallaba en su cumpleaños o eventos importantes, siempre la ayudaba en lo que necesitara, por eso le dolió tanto el haberlo perdido, esta vez para siempre o tal vez no, debido al relato que les estaba por contar Rukia

- cuando llegue al hospital, vi a Ichigo…pero…estaba diferente

- ¿diferente, Kuchiki? – Ishida estaba interesado, le llegaba un mal presentimiento

- si…se que perdió sus poderes y todo…pero el estaba hay de pie con Tetza Zangetsu en su mano derecha y bueno al enemigo en la otra – dijo recordando la macabra imagen que tenía desde el incidente en el hospital

- ¿estas segura de esto? – ella asintió

- eso significa que Ichigo recupero sus poderes…¿Cómo? – esta vez fue Chad quien estaba completamente alegre por la nueva noticia

- hay algo mas – los tres miraron a la Shinigami, se veía preocupada, miro a los tres uno por uno, tal vez no les gustaría lo que les iba a contar – Ichigo…es un Hollow

Después de platicar con Rukia cada uno fue directamente a la casa de su amigo, cada paso era mas pesado que el otro, eso era gracias a la verdad, una verdad que ellos querían que fuera mentira, ¡¿un Hollow su amigo?!, el tan solo hecho de pensarlo les asía sentirse mal, tanto tiempo peleando contra aquellas criaturas para que al final el se convirtiera en una, esperaban que se convirtiera en un plus normal después de que este se separara de su cuerpo y tal vez, aunque con escasos porcentajes pero con gran fe, se convirtiera en un shinigami y de esta manera darle un lugar en algún escuadrón del seretei, esperaban que no hubiera nada de su Hollow después de que perdiera sus poderes, pero no fue así, descubrieron que la cruel realidad era que esta vez ese muchacho se convirtió en algo a lo que tenían que perseguir y purificar con sus zanpakuto, lo cual los ponía en una terrible situación, una era el recordar a su amigo y pelear contra él, intentar herirlo o peor, pero también recordaban cada batalla que sostuvo contra sus oponentes en donde peleo en ese estado, era alguien poderoso y peligroso, ya sin estar en ese estado era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a varios capitanes ahora convertido en uno…no era alguien a quien se derrotaría fácilmente, esa batalla se convertiría en un verdadero infierno, incluso el solo imaginarla les causaba escalofríos, ya que de entre todos los presentes en la sala, dos de ellos recordaban perfectamente que tan fácil derroto y elimino a la cuarta espada en su forma final y sin recibir daño alguno, excepto por un corte en uno de sus cuernos en donde se logro desviar un cero que podía opacar a un cero oscuras y aún así destruir una buena parte de las noches, incluso Yammy fue herido por esa energía, no sabían que tan poderoso podría llegar a ser en ese estado, ya que fueron pocas veces en las que lo vieron combatir en esa forma, incluso sus compañeros Vizard decían que era extremadamente peligroso cuando su Hollow lo dominaba.

Más aún así no les quitaba el dolor en el alma de saber que su amigo ya no estaría con ellos, todos los capitanes pasaron a observar la casa y observar algunas cosas que jamás habían visto en su vida, algunos se maravillaron con las maravillas del carro de Isshin que no se terminaba su alegría, Komamura estaba muy entretenido con algunos cepillos para el cabello, por lo visto las chicas le estaban dando algunos consejos, el había llegado con un gigai de forma humana, pero en cuanto entro a la casa se lo cambio a uno de su forma original, lo cual hizo que Karin y Yuzu se encariñaran con el de inmediato, parecían las niñas pequeñas de antes, Rukia ayudaba con la preparación de la comida al igual que Hinamori, algunos se quedaban observando las fotografías de cuando ellos venían de visita a verlos, era extraño verlo de niño junto a su madre y a su lado sus hermanas jugando juntos, con una sonrisa enorme mostrando sus dientes, sonrisa que casi no veían en mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vieron

- perdón por la tardanza, estaba un poco atareado buscando algunas cosas y cerrando la tienda

Recibió la mirada de cada invitado y dueño de la casa, en vez de utilizar su típico Haori verde, sombrero de rayas, pantalón holgado con camisa de entrenamiento y sus sandalias de madera, esta vez iba de traje negro, dando un aire más formal, se acercó ante la fotografía de Ichigo la cual descansaba en un altar ceremonial, dando unos golpes a la campana de oro, dio sus respetos y luego a la familia

- pensé que no vendrías – el tendero giro su rostro para observar al anciano acercarse a él con un kimono negro y un Haori blanco con un dragón estampado – Urahara Kisuke

- lo siento mucho Yamamoto-taicho, ya ve como es la tienda…además estaba terminando de preparar los preparativos para su regreso al seretei

- se lo agradezco – miro al despacho inmediatamente, enfrente del altar se encontraba un gato negro el cual no dejaba de observar la fotografía – de sus respetos a la familia también

- no se preocupe…también lo pensaba hacer – le dijo el extraño ser, dejando sorprendidas a las hermanas – reaccionaron igual que su hermano, realmente son sus hermanas

- El…el gato hablo – dijo una de ellas sorprendidas, pensaron que ver un perro gigante hablar y caminar como humano era sorprendente y a la vez ya no se sorprenderían, pero al ver un gato…eso también era un tanto extraño e inusual – Ka…Karin-chan, Onii-chan tenía amigos muy singulares

- Ichi-nii, ¿Qué rayos hacías? – las dos miraban detenidamente al gato, tanto que se puso un poco nervioso y empezó a correr a los brazos del tendero

- vaya, esto es sorpresa Yuruichi, dejar que un par de jóvenes te pongan nerviosa

- cállate, que ellas tienen una mirada diferente…es mas profunda, como si te conocieran por completo

- eso en cierta manera cierto – de smoking negro, corbata blanca y una bufanda del mismo color cayendo por sus hombros, con su cabello negro hasta su espalda, Byakuya dejaba a las hermanas completamente en un mundo de sueños aun despiertas – son sus hermanas, no me sorprende que tengan una mirada tan profunda como la de su hermano

- dis…disculpe – volteo asía la menor, el verla le recordaba mucho a ese chico que siempre lo llamaba por su nombre – pero…¿todos ustedes son amigos de Onii-chan? – la presión callo sobre los hombres del hombro, dejando una mirada un tanto sombría – lo…lo siento…yo…

- si, lo somos – le dijo para acercarse a su hermana adoptiva y ayudarle con los bazos llenos de te para los invitados – cada uno de nosotros le debemos algo a tu hermano

- era sorprendentemente fuerte – miro al hombre del parche, a pesar de su atuendo, aun tenía un porte un tanto peligroso, parecía que fuera a hacerle daño, pero era amigo de su hermano, no debía de ser tan malo…¿o sí?

- Ken-chan no asustes a Yu-chan – la niña apareció en su hombro como siempre, llevando su vestido negro mientras le jalaba la oreja

- no lo hago

- mentira…a Ichi no le hubiera gustado

- Tú hermano siempre nos ayudaba en todo, a pesar de que le dimos muchos problemas – un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos castaños y smoking negro – le debemos muchas cosas

- Ukitake, es bueno ver que estas mejor – Isshin se acerco al hombre para estrechar su mano

- Isshin, me da gusto verte, tu hijo mando un mensaje con medicación atreves de Karin cuando vino Rukia, me ayudo mucho

- o vaya, Ichigo les tenía mucho estima a ustedes, fundo su hospital en su honor como forma de agradecimiento

- lo supe de Renji-san, en una de sus misiones – era Unohana, en kimono negro tradicional, con sus dos colas de cabello negro entrelazo enfrente de su cuerpo, atrás de ella estaba Isane igual vestida que su capitanía – me dio gran alegría el saber que abrió un hospital…en especial una sala con mi nombre

- estas bien informada, y sigues igual de hermosa

- gracias – las hermanas estaban sorprendidas, su padre estaba comportándose de una manera elegante y caballerosa con los invitados, la mujer enfrente de su padre parecía delicada y refinada, tal vez esa sea la razón de su nombre – has criado unas hijas maravillosas

- hago lo que puedo, pero al igual que Ichigo es momento de que ellas empiecen su propia vida

Las dos jóvenes estaban felices, su padre les tenía mucho cariño, eso siempre lo han sabido a pesar de su extraño comportamiento

- me da gusto Isshin el ver que tienes una gran familia – Kyuraku se acerco a ellos con su gran sonrisa, mientras Nanao se acercaba para evitar algún momento bochornoso, lo curioso era verlo sin barba

- te cortaste la barba

- pensé que sería mas adecuado en esta ocasión…además Nanao-chan no dejaba de repetirme que me rasurara

- es porque usted es un poco holgazán

- vamos, vamos, sabes muy bien que solo contigo soy así

- mentí…KYYAAAA – le dio una bofetada por el atrevimiento de siempre, incluso enfrente de damas se comportaba como todo un playboy – se lo merece

- eso me dolió un poco – las dos jóvenes, perdieron todo respeto por el hombre, el cual estaba detrás de Nanao suplicando por su vida al ver una Unohana sonriente

- es bueno ver a la familia y a los amigos convivir juntos

Isshin miraba toda la escena, estaban platicando de los momentos alegres, tristes y aventuras con su hijo, de batallas perdidas y ganadas, noto como sus hijas se acercaban a algunos miembros, por ejemplo Karin con Chad y Yuzu con Renji, eso se le hizo curioso, pareciera que por lo menos dos de tres Kurosaki se emparentaban con un shinigami, ya veía campanas de boda, pero aún se alegro de todo, Rukia se coloco a su lado mirando la escena, se le hacía cómico el ver al comandante general compartir anécdotas de los momentos con Ichigo, pareciera como si estuviera hablando de un nieto

"Rukia – ella miro al hombre, le sorprendía ver una sonrisa conocida al igual que algunas lagrimas – estoy seguro de que Ichigo aprecia mucho lo que hiciste por el en el pasado y en el presente, incluso por la veces que viniste a visitarlo sin que el te pudiera ver, de alguna manera sabía que estabas cerca por eso se mantenía alegre todo este tiempo

La shinigami bajo la mirada y escondió su rostro entre el saco del ex capitán, no quería que la vieran en ese estado, por esa misma razón lloro en silencio, su hermano lo percato, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos, decidió continuar con la velada, después de todo este día había sido duro para todos…en especial para ella.

Las horas transcurrieron y decidieron retirarse, Urahara les ayudo en su traslado de este mundo al otro con su propia puerta en el campo debajo de su tienda, al llegar recordó las veces que ese muchacho llego a pedirle ayuda, desde recuperar sus poderes hasta ir al otro lado para poder salvar a un amigo, ahora solo estaba para almacenar algunas cosas de la tienda, se despidió de cada persona, al final quedaba Rukia

- investigare lo que ocurrió, realmente es intrigante lo que me dijiste

- te lo encargo – miro como cruzaba la puerta para cerrarse al momento de estar seguro de que todos pasaron sin problemas – tenemos trabajo que realizar

- me pregunto…¿si es realmente un Hollow? – a su espalda estaba un hermosa mujer de piel color café y cabello oscuro, se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda - ¿es realmente cierto?

- por lo visto…así es – sentía sus lágrimas salir y mojar su traje, era necesario sacarlos, después de todo ese chico era como su hermano desde que lo conoció

La oscuridad era el techo del lugar, sus arenas blancas servían de piso para pequeñas criaturas con máscaras, las cuales probaban el aire en busca de alguna presa que comer o alimentarse de las partículas del aire, el sentimiento de peligro las embargo, la tierra retumbo por toda el área, pareciera que se estaba partiendo y dividiendo el suelo por la potencia de tal efecto, luego la explosión devasto el lugar, a la vista la explosión de energías lograba crear una gran cantidad de humo y ráfagas de viento cargadas de arena, la onda explosiva agrego más grietas al suelo al igual que consumía toda vida, en medio del epicentro de la explosión al desaparecer todo escombro y cortinas de arena y humo se mostraba una figura de pie enfrente de otra, de entre las aberturas de sus filosos dientes se liberaba una pequeña nube de vapor, signo de cuál era el sentimiento que lo envergaba en ese momento, era ira…controlada, pero ira al igual que demostraba lo poderoso que era, enfrente suyo estaba el cuerpo de una bella mujer de cabellos dorados, piel morena, botas hasta sus rodillas de color blanco hueso al igual que su falda, hombreras y pechera que dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que en si solo eran algunas líneas delgadas de hueso que solo rodeaban el contorno de su agraciado pecho y cubría lo necesario, en su brazo derecho estaba solo un pedazo de lo que antes era antes su arma principal, era una espada de hueso de doble filo, el mango en la base dos alas que eran parte del filo sobresalían del filo, el mango estaba oculto dentro de la espada, pero ahora solo era un pedazo de hueso inservible, la mujer miro a su atacante, el cabello naranja que salía de su máscara le decía que era un Vasto Lorde, pero la espada en la otra mano le decía que era un arrancar, aun así era sorprendente lo tan fácilmente que lo había derrotado uno de ellos, ella que era una espada, una de las más poderosas arrancar ser derrotada de esa manera era algo que no permitiría, su resurrección termino y decidió tomar su espada para quitarse la vida, solo lamentaba que no podría proteger a sus compañeras, casi baja su espada en contra de sí misma pero un golpe alejo su espada, miro al Vasto Lorde bajar su mano para tomarla del brazo y colocarla de pie, observo a sus fracciones acercarse para ayudarla, pero se quedaron estáticas al sentir la terrible presión espiritual sobre ellas

- ayúdame – fue lo único que escucho de esa criatura


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capitulo mas, espero que les vaya a gustar, como dije antes es mi primer fic de bleach así que no se si hice muy bien descripciones y las peleas...me gusta detallarlas mucho así que sugerencias son aceptadas, espero sus reviews con animos, hasta luego

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Pelea entre un demonio y un tiburón**

Se preguntaba como es que todo había cambiado, solo llevaba unas horas de haberse convertido en esa criatura de nuevo…solo que había algo extraño…algo diferente…algo que el mismo notaba…tenía el control total de su estado; así es, el podía controlar su poder por completo, ya no necesitaba el tener que pelear constantemente contra su Hollow por el control de su cuerpo, incluso sentía a Zangetsu como parte suyo, pero sabía que aun en ese estado en el que tenía control total de sus poderes era necesario el controlarlos, obtuvo esa confirmación con tan solo el haber llegado a ese lugar donde la noche siempre reinaba, no sabía como pero logro crear una garganta en el ultimo momento, fue algo…instintivo, cuando era Shinigami le era imposible crear una puerta Senkaimon, por no decir que lo había intentado demasiadas veces, pero en esta ocasión creo una por instinto y se preguntaba si le sería posible el crear una de nuevo en un futuro cercano o lejano, además de que quería quitarse su mascara…pero descubrió tarde de que en realidad ese ya era su rostro, por mas que intentaba quitárselo desde la base del cuello por donde salía su cabello ahora ya largo el dolor de la piel ser al ser jalada llegaba de inmediato, después de varios intentos desistió en intentar quitarse su mascara, en ese momento es cuando se preguntaba como es que Adjuchas se convertían en arrancar si ellos también se quitaban las mascara…¿les dolería también?, no lo sabía pero necesitaba hacer algo con su actual situación, empezó a bagar por el interminable desierto de dunas y arenas blancas con la esperanza de encontrar un refugio o un lugar donde descansar.

Era extraño, la última vez que llego a este mundo era para rescatar a su amiga Orihime de las garras de Aizen cuando fue secuestrada, también en este lugar conoció a Nelliel, el tan solo recordar el momento le causa gracia, dio un paso y del suelo apareció un enorme brazo de arena, por alguna razón se le hacía conocido este momento, la arena callo sobre su cuerpo levantando nubes de la misma por la colisión. Cada grano y cada partícula comenzó a agruparse en varios puntos formando enormes depósitos de arenas para empezar a formar un cuerpo sólido, cuerpo que inicio desde la base del brazo de arena, es como si la arena tuviera mente propia, al cabo de unos segundos el cuerpo se alzaba sobre la tierra haciendo todo lo que estuviera debajo parecieran simples insectos, el rostro del gigante era una mascara blanca con bigote del mismo material; el cual rodeaba su rostro por completo, miro al suelo sin apartar su brazo, había algo extraño, sabía que golpeo a un intruso en el territorio pero en este momento no sentía nada debajo de su mano

- ¿Qué miras? - el gigante elevo el rostro, hay enfrente suyo al nivel de su rostro se encuentra el intruso – estoy aquí

- ¿Cómo…?

- ahora te recuerdo, te llamas Lunu…Lonu…etto…

- Lunuganga

- gracias

- ¿Cómo es que te escapaste de mi golpe?, juro que te alcance a aplastar – la sorpresa era palpable en el gigante

- solo realice un shunpo…creo que ahora es sonido

- shunpo…¿Qué eres?, solo los Shinigami pueden utilizar esa técnica

- era un shinigami, ya no lo soy…si no mal recuerdo por este lado esta Las Noches

- ¿Qué planes tienes en Las Noches?

- necesito ver a alguien en ese lugar – miro al gigante, su mirada era de preocupación, podía observarla…incluso sentirla – no te preocupes, no are nada malo solo quie…

Se movió asía un lado al momento en que vio el golpe, miro de nuevo al gigante de arena, el cual a su espalda se empezó a crear otro igual al primero

- no te dejare pasar, soy Lunuganga el guardián de las noches, no dejare pasar ningún intruso a esas tierras

- como te dije… - movió su espada rápidamente, así logro bloquear e potente rayo que fue enviado asía el – yo no voy a hacer nada malo, solo quiero un poco de ayuda

Era curioso, la ultima vez que se enfrento a un cero con su espada le costaba demasiado trabajo el lograr desviarlo, pero en esta ocasión, no le costaba nada de trabajo, solo necesitaba mover su brazo para alejar el poderoso rayo de color rojo vivo, logro moverlo sin necesidad de esfuerzo, la explosión fue kilómetros lejanos del lugar, estaba sorprendido por esto, realmente era mas fuerte que antes, desapareció antes de que el golpe del segundo gigante llegara, ahora estaba sobre ellos, necesitaba acabar con esto sin dañarlo, sabía muy bien que solo estaba cumpliendo con su tarea, elevo su espada y realizo su ataque, la onda de energía oscura era mas grande y mas potente que antes, solo quería dejar fuera de combate al gigante, pero resulto ser lo contrario, al chocar su ataque no solo destruyo a ambos contrincantes si no que también logro destruir la masca del cuerpo principal y cortar el suelo, al bajar al nivel del suelo observo el daño que creo con su técnica, no había duda su fuerza se había incrementado y sus ataque le siguieron igual, tenía que moverse pronto si no sería un gran problema para todos en un futuro y para si mismo también, dejo a su espalda los vestigios del terrible ataque que quería evitar a toda costa, solo reconstruyo la mascara para darle una pequeña oración antes de irse del lugar, necesitaba ayuda para controlar sus poderes.

Los ecos de los golpes sonaban por cada pasillo del lugar, estaba abandonado y nadie le hacía caso, en sí todos le temían al lugar, era como si esa construcción al final estuviera dominada por los fantasmas de las personas que antes la poblaban y murieron en aquel lugar, esto lo asía perfecta para esconderse, eran tres mujeres entrenando arduamente un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual mostraban la fiereza de cada movimiento al igual que su elegancia, había una cuarta mujer la cual las miraba cuidadosamente, evaluando y exigiendo mas perfección en esos ataques, nada las detenía de esa practica, hasta que la otra mujer decidió que era momento de terminar

- suficiente – las tres se detuvieron justamente antes de completar un ataque, dejaron de practicar y voltearon a ver a esa mujer – han mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez que combatieron

- esos shinigamis ya no podrán vencernos como la ultima vez

El recordar la última batalla en contra de Yamamoto las hizo comprender que en este mundo siempre abra alguien más poderoso que ellas, por esa misma razón se comprometieron en entrenar y hacerse más poderosas, habían cambiado mucho desde la batalla en contra de los Shinigami, ahora que ya no servían a nadie como Aizen tenían mas libertades que antes, libertades que gozaban con gran entusiasmo debido a que ahora ya nadie las tenía que estar vigilando a cada segundo de su vida, salían y entraban del castillo para buscar algún alimento o solamente pasear algunos momentos, claro esta nunca se iban por mucho tiempo para estar con la espada que no solo se convirtió en su jefa si no en una amiga e ídolo, la cual ahora mismo las estaba mirando pelearse entre ellas por un comentario de falta de fuerza en uno de los ataques y la otra en intentar calmarlas con su típico cubrimiento de boca con su manga, ¿Quiénes son?, es difícil de describirlas, la primera de ellas se llama Emilou Apacci, de cabello azul marino, piel blanca de estatura media, su mascara pareciera un casco con un pequeño cuerna que sale de su frente, casco que solo cubre la parte central de su cabeza con algunos cabellos al estilo casco espartano de color café pardo, curiosamente sus ojos son de diferente color, el izquierdo es de un color naranja sin brillo y el derecho de un azul celeste, camisa de abdomen de color negro con la parte del top blanca de tirantes dejando un escote para sus pechos, guantes negro con braceras blancas en donde las muñecas tenían dos grandes disco blancos y de hakama del mismo color.

Otra de ellas es un chica de cabello verde obsidiana que llega hasta sus rodillas, ojos color violeta, en su mejilla derecha tres pequeños lunares color rosa le daban una aire un tanto exótico, al igual que su mascara que parecía un orquilla de tres secciones en la sien derecha, un vestido de cuerpo completo de color blanco con mangas largas que incluso llegaban casi hasta el suelo, parecía delicada, casi una muñequita de porcelana, al contrario de sus otras dos compañeras, su nombre es Sung-sun.

De piel morena color caramelo, cabello castaño y un cuerpo trabajado que dejaría a cualquier hombre a los pies de ella, ojos verdes claro, con una diadema con dos cuernos sobresaliendo de la frente y vestido estilo amazona dejando ver unas piernas bien torneadas y sensuales, de pechera blanca y braceras del mismo color es lo que tenía de armadura al igual que una capa, en su cintura reposaba una espada de doble filo, su nombre es Mila Rose.

La otra persona es una mujer del mismo color que la anteriormente mencionada, de chaleco blanco que cubría desde su nariz hasta la parte alta de su abdomen, cabello rubio y cejas del mismo color, con ojos azules claros como el cielo y hakama blanca, a su espalda se encontraba una espada corta con una funda del mismo color, ella antes era una espada, esta era la forma en que se llamaban todo el grupo de arrancars donde tenía un numero tatuado para diferenciar no solo poder si no también nivel de liderazgo, ella era la actual número tres, la tercera más fuerte de diez aunque actualmente su número no es mayor de cuatro, debido a la guerra un gran número de aliados perdieron la vida…bueno algunos no eran exactamente aliados debido a su terrible forma de ser y su naturaleza agresiva y de búsqueda de poder, aún quedaban tres de esos arrancar dentro del castillo, mientras que una de ellos estaba fuera de este jugando como siempre con sus fracciones, como así se llamaban los subordinados de ellos, la única diferencia es que ella veía a sus fracciones como amigas e incluso hermanas mas que a sirvientes o ayudantes, estaba a punto de detener la disputa antes de que pasara a mayores cuando las cuatro sintieron el poderoso choque de energías…ese poder las hizo sudar con tan solo sentirlo, sabían que estaba lejos pero aún así jamás habían sentido tal cantidad de poder, no al menos desde que estaban con Aizen. Solo se miraron unos segundos y salieron rápidamente a investigar la procedencia de esa energía, solo fueron minutos desde que salieron del palacio con el sonido y hasta que encontraron un gran cráter a unos cuantos kilómetros del palacio, miraron en todas direcciones hasta que encontraron la firma de reiatsu de ese ataque, utilizaron de nuevo el sonido hasta llegar al lugar de donde se origino el ataque, fue sorpresa el ver lo que descubrieron

- no puede ser…¿Quién lo hizo? – pregunto la amazona al ver la mascara en el suelo, completamente destruida

- no…mas importante…¿Cómo lo hizo?

- si no mal recuerdo era un ser que no podía morir sin importar las veces que lo atacara – les dijo la chica de la orquilla mientras cubría sus labios con una de sus mangas – este no fue cualquier Hollow

Mientras las tres chicas intentaban descubrir alguna pista del responsable, la espada tomaba un pedazo de la mascara de hueso, al observarla descubrió que no fue destruida por un golpe o algo parecido, parecía mas bien un corte limpio, la mascara estaba echa pedazos cierto, pero los cortes parecía limpios, esto parecía mas bien un técnica de kido o algo en base a energía espiritual

- tenemos que movernos – les dijo mirando algunas marcas sobre la arena blanca – hay que encontrarlo y destruirlo, se esta acercando a las noches

- a la orden – dijeron las tres para desaparecer con el sonido de nuevo, mas aun así la espada miraba la mascara

- esto me da mala espina – dijo desapareciendo con un sonido

Solo fueron minutos hasta encontrar a la criatura dueña de esas huellas, se colocaron enfrente de la criatura preparadas para dar el golpe, más aun así se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que tenían ante sus ojos, sabían que no era un Hollow común y corriente por la destrucción que vieron al ver la mascara, pero lo que tenían enfrente de ellas era un Vasto Lorde o tal vez un Arrancar debido a la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha, las tres prepararon sus armas para el ataque, la criatura al verlas prepararse hizo lo mismo, bajo su cuerpo colocando su espada enfrente suyo mirando a las tres, evaluando cual sería el primer movimiento y como detenerlas sin crear algún resultado fatídico, ellas desaparecieron unos segundos de su vista para aparecer nuevamente ante su rostro blandiendo sus espadas, en el caso de Apacci era de forma circular con seis navajas saliendo del aro que fue partido a la mitad, mientras que la de Sung-sun era una sai y Mila su espada de doble filo.

Bloqueo la espada de Mila con la suya propia y tomo el brazo de Apacci con su mano desnuda, en cambio la Sai no logro penetrar el abdomen, la punta asía el esfuerzo de penetrar pero la dura piel del Vasto Lorde no le permitía ni un rasguño, hierro fue lo que pensaron las tres, elevaron las vista para descubrir una mirada que podría lar la sangre de cualquiera, el miedo ya era palpable en ellas, solo movió su brazo para lanzar a unos cuantos metros a Apacci hasta colisionar con una roca cercan, ya liberado su brazo golpeo con el antebrazo a Sung-sun mandándola al suelo para de una patada mandarla al mismo lugar que Apacci, Mila estaba sorprendida, deshizo el encuentro de espadas para dar otro corte al abdomen, pero desapareció de su vista, el lado derecho de su rostro fue tomado con cierta fuerza que sentía su cráneo casi romperse, fue lanzada asía sus amigas, las otras dos intentaron levantarse pero su compañera callo sobre ellas, destruyendo mas el suelo de lo que estaba después de los dos primeros impactos, se levantaron de nuevo esta vez preparando sus ceros, el Vasto Lorde se inclino apuntando sus cuernos asía ellas concentrando su energía entre ellos, sentía el ataque inminente así que se preparo para neutralizarlo, ellas lanzaron su ataque primero, una combinación de tres ceros la cual a su juicio destruiría lo que tocara, para su sorpresa estaba siendo detenido con una sola mano y desviada sin ningún problema, a lo lejos se observo la explosión seguido de la onda de choque, el Vasto Lorde se inclino de nuevo para terminar de cargar su ataque.

El rallo de color rojo iba directamente asía ellas, en el ultimo segundo otro cero de color amarillo apareció colisionando con el del oponente, ambas energía luchaban por el dominio, en cuestión de menos de un segundo la energía roja envolvió a la amarilla dando una explosión que hizo que se cubrieran para evitar ser mandadas por la fuerza de la onda, no dio descanso alguno cuando den entre el humo apareció de nuevo la criatura lanzando un corte el cual fue bloqueado por la espada de la rubia, a pesar de su forma parecida solamente a un armazón con el núcleo vacío esta aguantaba perfectamente los cortes que le eran lanzados, bloqueaba o desviaba cada corte para intentar atacar o contra atacar, pero el resultado era siempre que desaparecía al ultimo segundo o solo se quitaba del camino de la espada, si era a la pierna la elevaba para bajarla y al mismo tiempo lanzar un corte al hombro, si iva a la calavera, solo movía la cabeza para evitar la estocada también mandando un corte al pecho, logrando esquivar el corte a duras penas, este no era un Vasto Lorde normal para la vista de las cuatro mujeres, realmente era mas fuerte que un arrancar…pensaban que hasta mas fuerte que la espada numero Cero Yammi, estaba nerviosa, ya eran vario intentos de cortarlo y todas fallaban, decidió alejarse un poco y cargar energía en su espada, la cual la cubría de un brillo amarillo, el Vasto Lorde al ver esto se lanza de nuevo logrando una pequeña explosión en sus pies debido a la velocidad que estaba manejando

- Ola Azul – dijo lanzando un arco amarillo asía su oponente, su mirada mostraba victoria al ver como daba de lleno - ¿Cómo?

Su mirada era de preocupación al ver como con una mano desnuda contenía el ataque y lo lanzaba lejos, escucho el gruñido y mas al ver como el vapor escapaba de entre sus dientes, eso no era buena señal, elevo la espada negra sobre su cabeza y al bajarla se creo una onda de energía negra la cual intento bloquear con su espada al momento de colisionar, estaba sorprendida…asustada, ¡no podía contenerla!, aplicaba su propio reiatsu y aún así no lograba para el ataque, para sorpresa suya su enemigo estaba a su espalda mandando otro ataque de energía negra lo cual logro aprisionarla en ambos ataques logrando causarle un severo daño, la fuerza le recordó a un cero por su fuerza y su potencia

- ¡Halibel-sama! – escucho a lo lejos cuando caía al suelo, miro a sus tres amigas acercarse a ella, pero luego fue elevada, miro a su captor

La tenía sobre el nivel del suelo, podía mirar sus ojos amarillos dominados por el instinto de pelea, su mano con garras la tenían sostenida del cuelo, elevo su espada, solo podía hacer una cosa

- ataca – liberarse - tiburón

Atrás de ella apareció una almeja hecha de puras corrientes marinas, la caparazón se cerro atrapando tanto a la espada como al Vasto Lorde, las corrientes los rodeaban de una forma completamente violenta, hasta que una espada negra salio de ellas destruyendo las corrientes y con ellas mostrando la transformación de la espada, sus ropas desaparecieron para mostrar un rostro hermoso con un rayo en cada mejilla, un collar de hueso que baja hasta su pecho, botas hasta sus rodillas de color blanco hueso al igual que su falda, hombreras y pechera que dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que en si solo eran algunas líneas delgadas de hueso que solo rodeaban el contorno de su agraciado pecho y cubría lo necesario, al igual que desde su pecho un hilera de pequeños huesos simulando la espina dorsal de un pez bajaban por su vientre hasta llegar a su falda de hueso, de su espalda dos listones largos hasta los tobillos con forma de aletas y al final su espada se transformo en algo parecido a un diente de tiburón, una espada de hueso de doble filo, el mango en la base dos alas que eran parte del cuerpo sobresalían del filo, el mango estaba oculto dentro de la espada y tres ranuras a cada lado parecidas a las agallas de un tiburón, más aun así la tenían del cuello

"La gota.

Dijo para que de las ranuras de su espada fluyera un poco de agua para cubrir la punta de su espada y lanzarla una gota a alta presión al pecho de su oponente lo logro liberarla para así tomar distancia quedando suspendida en aire a uno metros sobre ellos, la criatura lanzo su lastimero rugido mientras se lanzaba al ataque, en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía en sus garras para lanzarla al suelo, preparaba otro ataque cuando una gran cantidad de esferas de agua fueron disparadas asía el, por lo que tubo que cancelar su ataque y empezar a moverse para evitar los disparos, movió su espada para bloquear un golpe de ella con su arma, los dos estaban colocando fuerza en ese ataque hasta que apareció la energía negra de nuevo, tomo la espada de ella con su mano libre para jalarla y así poder lanzar su ataque nuevamente, utilizo el sonido justo a tiempo para evitar esa onda de energía, elevo su espada mientras concentraba su energía, atrás de ella apareció una enorme cantidad de agua la cual se estaba concentrando en una columna serpenteante

- Cascada

Bajo su espada y al hacerlo la potente columna de agua golpeo al Vasto Lorde impactándolo en el suelo logrando destruir sedimentos y creando otro cráter mas en el ya maltratado lugar, no bajo su guardia algo le decía que esto aun no acababa, no pasaron segundos cuando ese rayo de energía apareció de donde lanzo su ataque, se cubrió por instinto con su espada, mas aun así no pudo hacer mucho, solo podía observar como su espada empezaba a destruirse hasta recibir el cero de lleno, callo a unos metros cerca del Vasto Lorde, se levanto de nuevo preparo lo que quedaba de arma

- tridente – bajo la espada, pero fue bloqueada para ella recibir un corte en el brazo haciendo que soltara su arma, ya no podía mas, estaba agotada y herida, el ultimo cero parecía rivalizar con un gran rey cero o el cero oscuras de la cuarta espada el cual solo lo había visto una vez – has lo que quieras

Callo al suelo agotada, observo como sus amigas corrían preocupadas para socorrerla, la criatura estaba preparando un cero, no se lo permitiría, con sus ultimas fuerzas comenzó a cargar su energía para lanzar un ultimo ataque mientras se cortaba un dedo, su contrincante solo agito la espada para cortar un gran bloque de suelo y arena y de ese modo alejar a las chicas mientras colisionaban los ceros, la pelea ahora entre dos energía de diferente color y potencia, una de color azul y otra roja, mas aun así la roja fue la que absorbió la azul terminando en una explosión destruyendo gran parte del lugar, en medio del cráter ella se encontraba mal herida, veía todo borroso, esa era su ultima opción para poder terminar la pelea y poder regresar con su fracciones, pero ante ella se acerca un ser que la superaba por completo, estaba segura que este Vasto Lorde derrotaría a cualquier arrancar no lo podía comparar con ninguno de sus compañeros con vida…o fallecidos en combate, le parecía insuperable el ser derrotada de tal fácil manera, su resurrección termino volviendo a sus antiguas ropas, observaba como ese demonio se acercaba a ella y decidió tomar su espada para quitarse la vida, solo lamentaba que no podría proteger a sus compañeras, casi baja su espada en contra de sí misma pero un golpe alejo su espada, miro al Vasto Lorde bajar su mano para tomarla del brazo y colocarla de pie, observo a sus fracciones acercarse para ayudarla, pero se quedaron estáticas al sentir la terrible presión espiritual sobre ellas

- ayúdame – fue lo único que escucho de esa criatura que tenía ojos color negro pero de iris amarillo – necesito quitarme la mascara…¿sabrás como?

Estaba sorprendida, hace unos momentos este…demonio por su apariencia, casi la destruye por completo y ahora le estaba pidiendo ayuda

- yo…no…

- oye deja a Hallibel-sama – el Vasto giro su rostro para mirar a las tres fracciones, cansadas y maltratadas – no la to…

Para sorpresa de las cuatro, el Vasto se coloco de rodillas y bajo la cabeza

- perdón…soy nuevo en esto y no tengo control total sobre mi…necesito su ayuda

- ¿nos pides ayuda después de todo esto? – dijo Apacci señalando todo el terreno destruido por la batalla que tuvieron contra el, estaba en peor estado de lo que aparentaba – casi nos ma…

- lo siento – dijo aun sin elevar el rostro – pero ese no era yo…por unos momento me gano un…instinto asesino después de una pequeña lucha con otro Hollow de arena…

- ¿tu asesinaste a Lunuganga?

- realmente quería dejarlo fuera de combate…no puedo controlar mi fuerza por completo…después de eso perdí mi propio yo y me gano un instinto asesino…no era yo realmente

- maldito – Apacci estaba por golpearlo pero una mano la detuvo, era Hallibel quien no dejaba de ver al Vasto Lorde

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto

- solo…volver a la normalidad para ayudar a todos

- ¿Cómo harás eso?

- como siempre lo he hecho – elevo su mirada asía ella, fue la primera vez que alguien la ponía así de nerviosa con una mirada, no dudaba, ni mostraba miedo u otra emoción que lo hiciera retroceder – haciéndome mas fuerte para proteger a todos

- so…somos arrancar…no protegemos a nadie – realmente estaba nerviosa

- tengo una amiga arrancar…debe de estar jugando por algún lado

- ¿Por qué?

- porque es lo correcto – no parecía retroceder, dio un suspiro y estiro su mano

- Tier Hallibel, ex tercera espada

- Kurosaki Ichigo, ex shinigami


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, listo les traigo el nuevo capitulo, para Death demon98, no, no es toda la fracción aunque me diste ideas para la historia y realmente no es solo de Hallibel también es de Rukia, así que esa parte realmente no se como arreglarla...todabía, bueno les dejo el capitulo y espero que les balla a gustar y espero sus reviews, hasta luego

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Medico**

Solo escuchaba los pasos resonar hasta donde se encontraba, un cuarto con solo una ventana en la cual la única luz que entraba era la de la noche, no sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas, días o semanas desde que llego y peleo contra esa arrancar, no recordaba todo en su pelea, solo el tenerla enfrente suyo intentando quitarse su vida, la detuvo a tiempo antes de que cometiera un tontería, sabía lo que ocurría era lo que ellos llamaban "instinto", solo eso podía ser ya que no recordaba nada de esa pelea, recupero su conciencia después de un tiempo, solo observo a esa espada intentando quitarse la vida, se lo impidió y conoció a sus fracciones, que por lo visto no les cae bien puesto que se mantienen alejadas y también no le dirigen la palabra, realmente se lo esperaba puesto que casi asesina a la personas que más querían, esto lo noto debido a la forma en que se preocuparon después de que casi se quita la vida, intento curarla pero se negó rotundamente y más aún se lo impidieron, intento revisar sus heridas de la batalla, pero al instante en que toco su piel la misma espada alejo su mano de un golpe, dejando que solo lo guiara al castillo y le mostrara su nueva habitación.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un par de chicas, una de cabello largo y negro recogido en dos coletas que llegan hasta su espalda, ojos color rosa oscuro, sus coleteros son de hueso, el del lado derecho se une a lo que queda de su máscara en donde debería estar su ojo solo existe su hueco y otra chica de cabello rubio de ojos jade, con gargantilla y pulseras de cuello y la pieza de su máscara en su ojo derecho en donde se encuentra su hueco

- así que tú eres el nuevo inquilino de esta habitación – dijo la de cabellos negro mirando de pies a cabeza al Vasto – tu pareces más peligroso

- ¿nuevo inquilino?, ¿había alguien antes de mí?

- sí, una chica de cabello naranja…Aizen-sama estaba muy interesado en ella…nos causó muchos problemas…espero que no nos los des

- lo intentare… - dijo mirando a ambas chicas – soy Kurosa…

- no nos interesa tu nombre, solo queríamos saber quién era el nuevo inquilino – le dijo la otra chica cruzándose de brazos – supimos que derrotaste a las fracciones de Hallibel-sama y a la misma…¿es cierto?

- si – dijo un tanto triste mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano y tomaba su espada, las dos chicas se colocaron en guardia – aunque realmente no lo recuerdo…solo tenía ganas de pelear, destruir y…

- alimentarte – dijeron ambas chicas, el Vasto asintió, no paraban de observar su rostro, pareciera que las fuera a atacar en cualquier momento

- a todos nos a ocurrido…no es fácil controlarlo – dijo la chica de coletas mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente, no quería ser asesinada

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- dejamos de sentir esa necesidad al momento de que rompimos nuestras mascaras – esta vez fue la otra chica acercándose por otro lado

- aun así…necesito saber cómo…creo que este es mi rostro permanente – dijo tocándose su máscara de hueso con dos líneas cruzando sus ojos, tentando cada detalle y relieve al igual que los colmillos y sus cuernos – realmente no me gustaría tener esta apariencia, muchos tendrían miedo de mi

- ya lo creo – las dos se acercaron por ambos lados del sillón, sacando de sus ropas una daga – realmente das un poco de miedo

No era mentira ya que en este momento esas dos chicas estaban actuando bajo ese mismo sentimiento, sentimiento que les decía que era necesario deshacerse de esa persona que tenían justamente enfrente de ellas, sería rápido solo clavar sus armas en el cuello por la parte de la nuca, justamente por debajo de la máscara, sería rápido e indoloro…o eso esperaban, se colocaron justamente a su espalda con las dagas listas para penetrar el cuello, el Vasto miraba su espada y luego a la puerta, nuevas pisadas se escuchaban por el pasillo, la presencia era la de esa mujer de cabello rubio, luego sintió un piquete en su nuca y la presión de intentar penetrar sus nuca, se levantó rápidamente blandiendo su espada, solo un movimiento basto para cortar la habitación de forma horizontal, dejando una gran parte del castillo sin pared dejando pasar la luz de la luna al igual que se podía observar el cielo nocturno, las dos chicas de antes estaban en el suelo cubriéndose las cabezas, señal de que se tiraron al suelo para evitar el ataque, la puerta azoto a su espalda y una mano callo sobre su rostro de hueso, solo lo hizo mover su rostro unos centímetros, miro a la mujer, parecía enojada, molesta e incluso furiosa

- ¿estás loco?, ¿Qué intentabas hacer? – atrás de ella aparecieron sus fracciones con sus armas listas para el ataque, miro a las otras habitaciones, noto tres amuebladas ahora que no había paredes

- perdón, fue reflejo, sentí como si alguien quisiera atravesar mi cráneo

- eso sería tontería tu piel es demasiado dura, no podríamos cortarte aunque quisiéramos – fue Sung-sun, la miro taparse su boca cada vez que hablaba

- lo sé, pero aun así no esperaba esto…me va a costar mucho trabajo el arreglarlo

- ¿arreglarlo? – Apacci se acercó a ver los daños, no solo eran su pared, sino también los cuartos de ellas y varias partes del castillo - ¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando?!

Le dio una patada pero solo se lastimo debido a la dura piel

- lo siento – dijo colocando su mano atrás de su máscara, noto algo, faltaba una persona con ellos, volteo a su espalda justo a tiempo para detener la mano con la que sostenía ella su espada - ¿Qué haces?

- intentaron asesinarte – Hallibel al verlas salir de su escondite con sus armas entendió al instante la situación, no podía perdonar algo como eso – no puedo dejar pasar algo como esto

- déjalas – la espada miro al Vasto justo a los ojos, eran amarillos pero su mirada era sería, de alguna manera la controlaba – esto lo hicieron por miedo…ya he visto muchas situaciones parecidas a estas cuando era doctor, los pacientes por miedo hace cosas tontas e incluso peligrosas

- ¿doctor? – dejo su mano, noto como le costaba bajarla, por lo visto aún tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo

- revisare tu cuerpo más tarde – miro a las otras dos chicas - ¿están heridas? – dio un paso ellas retrocedieron hasta la pared aun en el piso – no les hare nada, solo quiero saber si están heridas – las dos lo negaron al instante – que bueno…¿sus nombres?

- Lo…Loly Ai…Aivirrne – le contesto la chica de cabello oscuro

- Menoly…Ma…Mallia – dio algunos pasos, ellas querían correr, su rostro reflejaba el miedo y más al ver que las tomo a cada una sobre su hombro

- no lo parecen, tiene varios cortes y golpes…¿tienen alguna enfermería?

- ¿enfermería?...¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la amazona al ver como las chicas golpeaban la espalda en un intento de liberarse

- ¿es enserio?

- lo siento…jamás hemos tenido algo parecido a un…doctor o una enfermería, por lo general nuestras heridas las curaba el sanador o Szayelaporro

- ¿en dónde se encuentra esa habitación?

Solo fueron algunos metros donde fue guiado hasta la habitación en donde todas ellas eran curadas, fu grande su sorpresa al ver el desastre y abandono del lugar, polvo en cada mueble al igual que sobre las botellas y cajas de medicamentos, pintura cayéndose a pedazos de las paredes al igual que del techo, dejo caer a las dos chicas de la impresión, las cuales se quejaron por la acción, aunque su máscara no le permitiera ver esa sorpresa realmente estaba asombrado por el nivel de abandono en el lugar, dio unos pasos mirando cada cosa en estante, mesa, cama y escritorio, se acercó a un escritorio en donde encontró microscopio, papel y anotaciones, todas llenas de una capa de polvo

- esto es horrible – dijo por fin al terminar de ver el lugar – no puedo atenderlas aquí hay demasiada tierra, les causaría más mal que bien

- eso no importa…hasta ahora no hemos necesitado que nos curen nuestras heri…

- eso es porque tuvieron suerte – les contesto, la amazona retrocedió ante esas palabras, las miro a las seis, estaba paralizadas – necesito un cuarto limpio, sin polvo y con suficiente iluminación – volteo a los estantes – y me llevare estos medicamentos…necesito vendajes nuevos, estos no sirven, tráiganme eso

- pero nuestras heridas no son tan graves, solo son rasguños y… - la rubia callo al ver al Vasto señalar a alguien, siguieron la dirección para descubrir que era la espada - ¿ella?

- note que todavía tienes contusiones y golpes, por lo visto también tienes algunos huesos rotos en la zona torácica y otras partes del cuerpo, si no alineo y coloco esos huesos como deben de ser soldaran mal…algunos ya incluso deben de estar mal, note que cojeas

- estoy bien, no es necesaria tu ayu…oye, ¡espera! – en cuestión de segundo estaba en el hombro de ese Vasto Lorde, jamás había sido tratada de esa manera, por primera vez en su existencia se sentía…avergonzada

- te llevare a otro lado, es realmente necesario que te trate pronto – miro a las otras chicas – traigan gasas, vendas, escalpelos, pinzas, algodón, charolas, alcohol, aguja caliente, hilo y aguja, y anestésicos, realmente los voy a necesitar – solo se quedaban observándolo, sin hacer nada, las fracciones tenían cara de saltar a asesinarlo, pero realmente no tenía tiempo para eso, no había de otra – háganlo o las dejare en el mismo estado que ella

No necesito de mas, empezaron a tomar cuanta cosa necesitara para hacer la operación, incluso la espada estaba sorprendida, las chicas jamás se asustaban antes esas amenazas y ahora estaban haciendo lo que esta persona les pedía con una simple amenaza…pero pensándolo bien, esta persona la había dejado en una terrible situación de su cuerpo, era lógico que temieran, rayos, incluso ella le tenía miedo a este sujeto que la estaba cargando como cual saco de comida fuera…pero le gustaba, de alguna manera le gustaba, ahora solo miraba pasillo y puertas, realmente estaba buscando un lugar en donde atenderla, al final la tendió sobre una cama conocida para ella, la suya propia

- ¿Qué harás? – le pregunto cuándo comenzó a desabrochar su corta chamarra

- examinarte, claro esta

- debes de tener muchas agallas para quitarle la ropa a una mujer

- eso me lo dijo una paciente hace mucho tiempo

- ¿paciente?

- era doctor…hasta que morí y me convertí en esto – dijo pasando su mano sobre su rostro

- ¿Qué te ato?, ¿dolor?, ¿odio?, ¿miedo?...¿amor? – miro al techo buscando una respuesta…no lo había pensado antes

- no lo se…es complicado…ahora déjame terminar de examinarte

Cuando termino de quitarle la ropa, tuvo que hacer de mucho control sobre sí mismo para no desmayarse ante la belleza que tenía enfrente, piel caramelo suave y tersa al contacto, piernas bien torneadas y detalladas al igual que pecho, cintura y cuello…ante el esta mujer era una diosa…pero le llego un recuerdo, un recuerdo que jamás lograría quitarse de su mente, el recuerdo una pelinegra de ojos violeta que una vez vio semidesnuda al momento de salir del baño de su casa…no esperaba realmente eso, solo iba de paso y listo ella salió del baño sin preocupación alguna, ese día casi muere por los ataques de kido de su amiga, pero el ver a esta mujer le recordó a su amiga que solo vio unos minutos antes de convertirse en Hollow y después de.

Se centró en su labor y comenzó su labor, era tal como lo esperaba, soltó un suspiro y miro los ojos de la espada…por alguna razón lo atraían, miro el pecho el cual estaba cubierto por hueso unido a la máscara dentada que cubría la mitad de su rostro

- tu mascara está dañada al igual que el huso que cubre tu pecho, tienes roto el cubito, radio y humero derechos, el esternón esta partido en dos, el Peroné esta dañado, sin mencionar que las vértebras cervicales están un tanto mal alineadas – ella miro en los ojos del doctor el arrepentimiento – perdón – no esperaba esas palabras de quien le hizo semejante daño – te hice demasiado daño…te costara mucho recuperarte y es mi culpa…perdón – bajo la cabeza

Estaba sorprendida, jamás alguien le había pedido perdón, la había ayudado o la trataba como su igual, este trato le daba miedo, esta criatura de la daba miedo…pero a la vez…seguridad

- no hay que perdonar – con su brazo izquierdo toco la máscara, pudo sentir con sus propias manos el hueso de esta en su piel, no era fría era más bien cálida y se amoldaba a su mano, metió por curiosidad un dedo en el espacio en donde se unían las mandíbulas y toco una piel cálida y suave – solo hiciste algo por defensa, esto no hubiera pasado si nosotras no hubiéramos atacado primero

Sintió la mano blanca sobre la suya ser colocada a su costado sobre la cama

- gracias – fue lo que escucho – ahora hay que operar – solo fueron segundo cuando todas entraron mostrando cada cosa que el encargo – gracias, traigan esa mesa de noche y coloquen las toallas sobre ella, hay dejen las dos charolas, en una de ellas coloquen el alcohol y sumerjan todos los instrumentos, en la otra el agua caliente

- Hai – hicieron lo dicho, lamentablemente no encontraron anestésicos, así que no había de otra

- ¿Quién de ustedes sabe abrir una garganta?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron las cinco rápidamente

- necesito que vayan por un anestésico o un vino de un porcentaje de alcohol bastante fuerte como para noquearla, como no hay nada de esto en este lugar es necesario que una de ustedes vaya a conseguir una de estas cosas

- ¿Cómo son? – pregunto Apacci apuntándose rápidamente, lo último que quería era perder a Hallibel

- el vino lo pueden encontrar en casi cualquier lado solo busquen un olor dulzón, frutal y si ven a un par de sujetos con movimientos erráticos es que están bebiendo una botella, cerca debe haber una licorería, el otro solo lo encuentran en laboratorios u Hospitales…preferentemente vayan a ese lugar, lo que le voy a ser es un tanto doloroso y peligros, la necesito la más calmada posible

"busquen uno que se llama Etidocaína…son pequeñas ampolletas, necesitare algunas jeringas también…es para ahora

Se movieron rápidamente, fue Rose quien abrió una garganta para aparecer en el mundo humano

- ¿Por qué haces esto?, yo era tu enemiga y también intente destruirte

- soy un doctor…nosotros no vemos amigos o enemigos, vemos pacientes, somos neutrales, tu eres mi paciente ahora y es necesario que te ayude o no tendrás la vida de siempre…ustedes me parecieron fascinantes después de que me gradué de medico

- ¿a qué te refieres? – generalmente ella no hablaba mucho pero esta era la primera vez que tenía una conversación, con excepción de sus fracciones, un tanto larga

- su regeneración instantánea…me llamaba mucho la atención

- ¿Por qué?

- porque si lograba replicar algo como eso, serviría mucho en amputaciones, órganos dañados y más, tendía un sinfín de aplicaciones médicas…claro esta todas mis teorías aun fallan en la practica

- eres extraño

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo mientras la cubría, no se olvidaba que la tenía parcialmente desnuda sobre su cama

- eres la primera persona que me hace tener una charla larga y agradable…a excepción de mis fracciones

- ellas…

- ¿Qué ocurre con ellas? – la mirada era a modo de advertencia, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que dijera o le iría mal

- ellas son peculiares

- ¿peculiares? – las tres se movían de techo en techo por toda la ciudad buscando un hospital o farmacia, al igual que una vinatería

- así es, se pelean entre ellas – Apacci se colocó sobre un edificio alto buscando un hospital – se riñen entre ellas – Rose descubrió un lugar con un olor dulzón, se enamoró en cuanto vio los dulces – y se amenazan entre ellas – Sung-sun se quedó pegada al cristal al ver una gran cantidad de peluches, su mirada era demasiado tierna como para evitar mirarla, en especial una chica que estaba compran un conejo – pero se apoyan entre ellas y se quieren entre sí por ti

- ¿por mí? – la de cabello largo rompió el vidrio llevándose una gran cantidad de peluches con una gran sonrisa tierna en su rostro, la chica que compro el conejo saco un teléfono y marco rápidamente un número conocido

- no se hubieran movido si les hubiera dicho que lo que necesitaba era para curar tus heridas – fueron segundos en los que Apacci encontró lo que buscaba, irrumpió en el lugar destruyendo el techo – te tienen mucho afecto y cariño

Busco en todo el lugar aprovechando la confusión de todos los doctores y enfermeras por el techo destruido, le fue fácil escabullirse y llegar a la farmacia, lamentablemente no encontró en ese lugar así que empezó a buscar en distintas partes del hospital

Por todos lados los doctores, pacientes, enfermeras, internos y demás comenzaron a notar pequeñas ráfagas de viento al igual que algunos botes de basura caían al suelo, incluso algunas puertas eran abiertas de par en par, cada cosa era atribuido al viento pero aun así este fenómeno llamo mucho la atención de otras personas que estaban justamente sobre los techos de los edificios cercanos, vestidos de negro con espadas en sus cinturas saltaron al hospital para empezar la búsqueda, podría ser solo un plus…pero no se esperaban encontrar algo diferente.

No había escapatoria corría todo lo que podía para salirse de su mirada pero en cada esquina la encontraba o le bloqueaba el paso…solo había tomado algunos dulces, es cierto que rompió una ventana pero le dijo que un olor dulzón y esto era dulce así que esto tenía que ayudarla, pero ese sujeto de cabellera roja solamente no la dejaba hacer de nuevo la garganta para regresar a las noches, giro en una esquina y se encontró con Sung-sun cargando un montonal de muñecos y entre ellos una pequeña botella de vino, no se detuvieron empezaron a correr juntas de lado a lado

- ¿te persiguen?

- si…¿a ti?

- también…¿Por qué tienes dulces?

- el dijo que tenía un olor dulce así que encontré estos…¿y esos peluches?

- son bonitos…y encontré una botella que parece ser vino…se lo quite a un hombre que recién lo compro

- tenemos que encontrar a Apacci y regresar a las noches

- ¡esperen! – se escucharon dos voces atrás de ellas, voltearon rápidamente para encontrarse con sus perseguidores, por lo que solo aumentaron la velocidad utilizando el sonido

- oye – dijo sorprendido el de cabellera roja

- sonido…arrancars – la más pequeña dio un salto para desaparecer de un salto, su compañero hizo lo mismo

Al fin la encontraba, eran unas pequeñas ampollas con el nombre que le indico, tomo un par de frascos y a la vez tomo un par de jeringas con agujas, estaba por retirarse hasta que al voltear noto a dos personas de Kimono negro, uno sin cabellera y el otro con cabello de hongo y dos líneas en cada ojo de diferente color, por alguna razón se les hacía conocidos, más aun así no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba regresar con Hallibel de inmediato y darle al Vasto la sustancia que le encargo

- Oye Ikkaku

- ¿dime?

- ¿no se te hace conocida de algún lugar?

- la verdad...no, ¡aunque a quien le importa! – sin avisar o hacer alguna señal desenfundo su espada para lanzarse al ataque, alcanzo a esquivar el primer corte y luego un golpe de la vaina de la espada – es buena, mi nombre es Madarame Ikkaku tercero en rango del onceavo escuadrón

- ¿estas loco?

- ¿perdón?

- no he hecho nada solo vengo por algo que necesito, ¿Por qué demonios me atacas?

- porque estas atacando a las personas del hospital – se acerco la otra persona tomando con su mano derecha su espada – nosotros no podemos permitir eso

Miro a un lado descubriendo una fotografía de un hombre de aparentes treinta o cuarenta años de cabellera anaranjada y ojos color café caramelo, a la arrancar le pareció un tanto curioso el ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos de ambos atacantes a los cuales los identifico como shinigami gracias a sus ropas, pero no había tiempo de quedarse a pelear o perder tiempo necesitaba regresar a Las Noches lo mas pronto posible, miro en todos lados descubriendo una ventana que daba al exterior del edificio, solo necesitaba unos segundos para poder escapar del lugar sin necesidad de entrar en un conflicto mayor, solo dio unos pasos sin hacer ruido hasta que una hoja afilado callo enfrente de ella incrustándose en el suelo, sorprendida miro que la hoja estaba sujeta a un bastón de madera que descansaba en la mano del shinigami sin cabello

- no esperes que te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente solo porque nos distrajimos un poco con su foto – le dijo Ikkaku sonriendo

- ¿lo conocen?

- era un gran guerrero nos ayudó mucho en sus tiempos de vida…pero dejemos eso de lado, tenemos un combate que terminar

Tomando su Naginata se lanzó al ataque intentando atravesarla, ella solo salto hacia atrás para evitar el corte, se agacho a tiempo para evitar un corte horizontal asía su espalda por parte del otro shinigami y luego se movió a un lado para evitar otro descendente de la Naginata

- no tengo tiempo para esto – se inclinó y comenzó a cargar energía en su cuerno

- Ikkaku…eso es un…

- cero – dijo Apacci

- rayos – dijeron ambos al momento de recibir en conjunto la potente energía de la fracción.

Las cuatro personas observaron ese rayo de color rojo salir del edificio más cercano, ellos sabían que significaba eso…problemas

Salieron corriendo utilizando sus técnicas sonido y shunpo, les costó cuestión de segundos llegar al hospital para descubrir un enorme hueco en uno de los pisos del cual sale una gran cortina de humo, los cuatro esperaban alguna noticia de la persona que creo ese rayo de energía, en vez de eso una estela de humo salió disparada al cielo seguida de otras dos, al aclararse el humo se mostró a la fracción alistar su espada lista en cada mano bloqueando los ataques del shinigami de curiosas pestañas, bloqueaba e intentaba atacar con su mano libre pero siempre desaparecía para dejarla pelear contra su otro contrincante, solo dio un salto atrás en el cielo para tomar distancia, al hacerlo una espada bajo hacia ella, utilizando su brazo desnudo bloqueo el ataque, era el otro shinigami se veía sorprendido por la nueva revelación, se alejó un poco y coloco su espada enfrente suyo

- sake – ella sabía que significaba al igual que las otras dos – Fuji Kujaku

La espada se dobló formando una hoz la cual se dividió en cuatro hojas

- Apacci – las dos saltaron a socorrer a su amiga la cual estaba esquivando todos los ataques, no tenían tiempo que perder, tenían que retirarse del lugar

Los otros dos shinigamis se lanzaron a la pelea pero antes de sacar sus espadas un haz negro les corto el paso al igual que una espada detenía el ataque de la hoz y con una mano tomaba la hoja de la Naginata sin ningún corte, era alguien con túnica negra la cual no dejaba mostrar rostro alguno, pero el riatsu que dejo escapar fue suficiente para dejar congelados a todos, la persona miro a cada uno de los presentes hasta que se detuvo en la shinigami de cabello negro y ojos violetas, desapareció solo un segundo para aparecer enfrente de ella, estaba paralizada de miedo parecía que fuera a atacarla con la espada que tenía en mano la cual estaba oculta bajo la manga de la túnica, una de ella se colocó enfrente de ella para darle un golpecito a su frente y luego acariciarla

- nos vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – les dijo a las fracciones las cuales no se movían - ¡¿la quieren ayudar o no?!

- claro idiota, ¿Qué esperabas? – le contesto Apacci, las otras dos miraron un poco más arriba de donde se encontraban y descubrieron una garganta abierta

- muévanse rápido, no hay tiempo que perder – las dos asintieron y empezaron a dirigirse a su única vía de escape

- esperen – Ikkaku fue tras ellas, pero el otro sujeto se le interpuso – muévete

La Naginata choco contra el metal de la espada para desviarla y empezar el combate, cada intento de corte lo esquivaba o solo se movía asía un lado, hasta que bloqueo otro corte para alejar el arma y golpear el rostro a mano limpia para bajarlo al suelo e incrustarlo, los otros dos intentaron liberar sus espadas pero ese haz de energía negra los alejo del lugar

- lo siento, quería verlos de otra manera

Desconcertados por eso observaron desaparecer al sujeto y aparecer en la garganta para entrar, al cerrarse todos se miraron el uno al otro, para una chica ese simple acto de tocar su frente o acariciar su cabeza era algo que solo pocas personas hacían, solo dos de hecho una era de la sociedad de las almas y murió hace mucho tiempo y el otro desapareció de su vista hace unos meses, ahora veían tres arrancar aparecer en la ciudad robando cosas e intentado escapar para al final se derrotados o alejados por otro más fuerte que un capitán e incluso tal vez a la par que el capitán general, todos voltearon asía la shinigami, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

- idiota…regresa a mi

En cuanto llegaron le entregaron la botella y el medicamento que necesitaba, les entrego la botella y les dijo que tomaran un poco para que descansaran…solo que no abuzaran, entro a la habitación listo para hacer la operación

- ¿regresaron con bien?

- así es…es momento de curarte – dijo preparando el líquido para anestesiarla

- sabes que haciendo eso con ese rostro tuyo pareces algo macabro y que me vas a asesinar

- buena broma…¿confías en mí? – ambos se miraron y ella asintió – en ese caso no te preocupes

Solo fueron algunos minutos para que el medicamento hiciera efecto y horas en las cuales el rompía los huesos mal soldados para acomodarlos al igual que acomodaba otros…siempre escuchaba ese sonido único de que el hueso se rompía y en cada sonido el recuerdo de sus hermanas y familia ayudándolo

"¿medico?, ¿quieres que les diga eso Ichi-nii?", otro más mientras cocía las heridas "estas alegres, dice que tal vez algún día se coloque un gigai para visitarte a tu trabajo", "Ukitake-san está muy mal no saben qué hacer", "dice que gracias por ayudarlo con su enfermedad, que espera verte pronto…¿Qué significa eso", cada vez se rompía un poco de su máscara, caían fragmentos al suelo cada vez que terminaba de acomodar o arreglar un hueso, noto algo curioso, descubrió en donde estaba su hueco, fue por error solo quería curar algunas heridas internas, no esperaba ver algunos intestinos reventados al momento de que paso sus manos sobre su vientre para asegurarse que no tibiera golpes…esto complico más las cosas así que comenzó a curarla a mayor escala, al hacer esto recordó la vez en que a ella la vio herida por su culpa, no se lo permitiría a nadie a pesar de que fue para ayudarla decidió no herirla más, la extrañaba y quería verla una vez más, el solo recordarla le llenaba de tranquilidad y tristeza, tal vez porque ya no estarían juntos

- lo siento…Rukia – esto provocó que callera toda su máscara no había rastro alguno de hueso sobre su rostro, ya no tenía nada de mascara elevo su mirada al techo y dejo caer una lagrima

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- recordé a alguien que quiero…eso es todo, termine descansa por un tiempo y te recuperaras por completo…te traeré una copa de vino, si es que tus chicas no se la han acabado – se limpió el rostro y hay noto la suavidad de su piel, se tocó todo el rostro – no tengo mi mascara

- tie…tienes un hermoso…rostro – no esperaba eso de ella, estaba mirando a otro lado no quería verlo cuando lo vio sin rostro por motivo sin comprender se sintió acalorada, jamás había tenido esa sensación en su vida y ahora un hombre se lo provocaba

- gracias

Toco su rostro con su mano y decidió salir del lugar, llego a una sala descubriendo a cinco chicas dormidas por completo mientras parecían estar…¿cómo decirlo? en una visión un tanto alegre para cualquier hombre, miro la botella para descubrirla casi vacía, sonrió un poco y tomo dos copas para entrar al cuarto, la vio recostada, dejo las cosas en una mesa cercana y coloco algunas almohadas en su espalda para hacerla sentir un tanto más cómoda

- gracias – por algunas razón le gustaba que la tocara, se sentía…en paz

- ¿un brindis?

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando la copa de vino

- ¿no conocen el vino?

- yo solo conozco un líquido rojo que tomaba Aizen… - el recordarlo le provocó la imagen de aquel hombre hiriéndola – olvídalo

- ya no está aquí ya no les puede hacer daño alguno

- gracias… - le paso una copa con el líquido y luego elevaron sus copas

- por una nueva vida

- pido lo mismo

Por alguna razón ellos dos comenzaron a confiar en el uno al otro…tal vez el ser un Hollow no era tan malo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal, perdón por la demora, es mas que nada el trabajo, aun que no es escuza, bien, esta vez les dejo un capitulo un tanto corto por sus caracteristicas y contenidos, realmente quería que fuera un poco mas largo pero no fue así, aqui se los dejo, espero sus reviews con mucho animo, hasta luego

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La junta**

El golpeteo de las sandalias contra el suelo de madera, los traqueteos de una alerta en todo el lugar, el sonido de personas moviéndose en los pasillos a toda velocidad y a la vez la fuerte presencia de 13 personas en el salón principal solo indicaban una cosa, una reunión de alto rango ante el Comandante General, todos los Shinigamis se desplazaban a gran velocidad para entregar los informes y analizar la información que les fue entregada apenas hace unos días, después de todo este acontecimiento era único en su tipo y aun mas para la décima segunda división que intentaban hallar alguna explicación importante ante el Comandante, mas aun así no se hallaba explicación alguna ante tal incógnita, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera ocurrido?, necesitaba mas tiempo para analizar las cosas, muestras de tejidos y de reiatsu, incluso su teniente estaba como loca ayudándolo a buscar una solución, pero era tan inútil, según el, que no podía despejar perfectamente una muestra reiatsu del tejido espiritual que encontraron anteriormente y mas aun hacer un comparación del reiatsu tomado hace bastante tiempo con el recién encontrado del lugar de los hechos, mas aun así el haciendo pruebas encontraba cosas incomprensibles, era la primera vez que veía un reiatsu de este tipo, lo que tenía enfrente era algo jamás visto, en este momento estaba completamente excitado con este descubrimiento, mientras mas analizaba mas dudas tenía y mas cosas descubría, necesitaba un espécimen vivo para poder analizarlo y si es posible disecarlo, nada era mas satisfactorio para esta persona que descubrir los secretos de una criatura nueva abriéndola para desentrañar todo acerca de ella

- Mayuri Taicho – el escuchar su nombre en medio de una investigación era algo que lo irritaba

- Nemu, ¿Qué hace esta persona aquí?, dije que no quería interrupciones

En efecto era un hombre de camisa roja y pantalones negros con un obi de color púrpura al igual que la tela que tenía a sus hombros, sobre su rostro una tabla doblada la cual le cubría hasta la base de la nariz, lo cual no permitía ver desde los ojos hasta la coronilla de la cabeza, era un mensajero de los Onmitsukido

- mis mas sinceras disculpas Mayuri-sama, pero trae un mensaje de alta importancia – Nemu apareció detrás del hombre dando sus disculpas como siempre, el capitán solo miraba al mensajero, si aparecía uno de ellos es porque era altamente importante

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el Onmitsukido con migo?, ¿Qué no ven que estoy en algo importante?

- es un mensaje del Genriusai-sama, es importante que se reúnan todos los capitanes y tenientes en la cámara de los 46 – eso era sorpresa, jamás los 46 habían pedido una reunión con todo el Gotei 13

- interesante, ese muchacho siempre hace revolución cuando se trata de algo suyo – se lo pensó solo un segundo mirando a Nemu – trae todos mis resultados, nos van a ser de ayuda

- a la orden Mayuri-sama – dio una reverencia y paso a tomar todas las cosas, en realidad eran demasiadas, a lo cual el capitán miro al mensajero

- le ayudas – dijo saliendo del cuarto, el mensajero solo lo miro salir antes de lograr protestar, estaba por salir del lugar cuando un brazo lo detuvo

- espera me tengo que… - por alguna razón el verla a los ojos le decía que sería peligroso el no ayudarla, por lo que termino accediendo a ayudarla

- te lo agradezco

- no…no hay de que

El salón esta vez no fue en la cede de los 46, curiosamente decidieron cambiarse a donde los capitanes tenían sus juntas por lo que fue mas fácil acomodarse, solo les tuvieron que colocar algunos asientos para que ellos estuvieran mas cómodos, al mismo tiempo uno a uno comenzaron a llegar los capitanes y tenientes, solo faltaban el capitán y teniente de la décima segunda división como el de la quinta división, solo pasaron alguno minutos hasta que llegaron los 46 a tomar asiento divididos a la mitad al igual que los capitanes, los capitanes eran seis de un lado y seis del otro, cada teniente atrás de su capitán y detrás de la línea de estos estaban sentado los 46, se abrió la puerta de inmediato y pasaron los capitanes y tenientes faltantes, al estar todos presentes comenzó la junta

- primero escucharemos los testimonios de los tenientes de la décima tercera y sexta división – les dijo Genryusai tomando asiento

Los nombrados pasaron entre los espectadores para sentarse sobre sus piernas y bajar sus cabezas, al terminar la reverencia se colocaron de pie

- por favor, expliquen lo sucedido en el mundo humano

- Hai – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, los dos tenientes se levantaron para mirar a cada persona

- fue por la tarde cuando cada uno de nosotros comenzó a patrullar su zona como era debido – hablo el Teniente de la sexta división – en uno de mis patrullajes alcance a divisar a una mujer de piel morena y vestimenta blanca entrar a la fuerza a un tienda de golosinas, al acercarme a investigar descubrí que se trataba de una arrancar, la intente parar pero salio a la fuga en cuanto me vio

- en mi caso fue en una tienda de peluches – esto es lo que no quería decir…después de todo era su tiempo y libre en ese momento y no quería dar explicaciones

- ¿tienda de peluches?, ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como ese en vez de estar en su guardia?, teniente – no elevo la mirada para buscar a la persona, puesto que sabía que era uno de los 46

- lo que haga en sus tiempos libres no nos importa, nos importa el evento que ellos reportaron – sonrío ante el hecho de que el capitán de su amigo la ayudara, le debía un nuevo peluche a su hermano

- continúe Teniente – le dijo Capitan General

- estaba comprando algo de mercancía para cuando me voltee encontré a una arrancar mirando por la ventana, la rompió y salio huyendo con algunos peluches en sus manos, comencé a perseguirla para mas tarde observar como le robaba una botella de vino a un hombre que estaba saliendo de una vinatería

"momentos mas tarde me encontré con el Teniente Abarai Renji persiguiendo a otro arrancar, parecía apresuradas con sus cosas por lo que utilizaron el sonido para alejarse mas rápidamente de nosotros, utilizamos el shunpo para alcanzarlas y descubrirlas junto a otra arrancar a las afueras de un hospital, en el lugar encontramos a Madarame Ikkaku y a Yumichika Ayasegawa, en combate

- nos le unimos a ellas pero una onda negra nos corto el paso, al voltear para descubrir quien era el responsable de ese ataque descubrimos a encapuchado sosteniendo una espada de color blanco, desapareció unos segundos y apareció enfrente de la teniente de la sexta división, por lo visto la conocía y…no se como explicar lo siguiente

- el sujeto dio la orden de que se retiraran y dijo "la quieren ayudar o no", no sabemos a quien intentaban ayudar, pero se veían desesperados, Madarame-san se lanzo al ataque en contra del nuevo sujeto pero de un simple golpe lo envío al suelo y después desaparecieron en una garganta

- hay algo que quiero preguntarle con respecto a su informe, Kuchiki-dono

- Hai

- usted dijo reconocer a este invasor al momento de verlo enfrente de usted…¿es correcto?

- Hai – esto lo que ella estaba esperando, la pregunta que esperaba…y temía responder

- esta persona…¿era Kurosaki Ichigo? – el salón quedo en silencio, como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo de kido, pero sabían que no era eso, el solo escuchar su nombre les traía grandes recuerdos

Pero jamás esperaban escuchar su nombre en esta junta y mas siendo un invasor del mundo humano cuando este lo protegía siempre de todo tipo de amenazas, era para ellos sorpresa escuchar su nombre siendo utilizado para identificar a un invasor protector de arrancars, pero a la que mas le dolía esto estaba enfrente de todos ellos, hay inclinada con la mirada baja haciendo lo imposible para que no salieran las lagrimas una vez mas.

Las había soltado al momento de verlo partir de nuevo, alejándose de ella, dejándola sola de nuevo, es cierto tenía a sus amigos y eso le ayudo…pero aun así sentía un hueco en el corazón…se preguntaba si esto sentían los hollow todo el tiempo, un vacío, miro tanto a capitanes como tenientes y los del 46, sabía la respuesta y le pesaba tenerla, las dos lagrimas cayeron, tomo aire, la miraban, parecía débil ante ellos, los del 46 se daban esa idea, estaban a punto de caer en carcajadas o ya estaban riendo a sus adentros, era un simple reporte de hechos, no debía llorar por algo como esto, pero no lo hacían porque ante ellos estaba el hombre que ha vivido mas de 1000 años y en todo ese tiempo a mantenido el puesto, sabían que le debían respeto a este hombre.

La miraba, sabía como se sentía, todos los trece junto a sus tenientes lo sabían, no necesitaba saber que fue lo que vio, con ver su estado era mas que suficiente, ellos lo sabían, pero los del 46 no, no sabían todo lo que ese muchacho sacrifico e hizo para que ellos estuvieran en este salón con vida, miro como elevo el rostro con lagrimas pero con mirada sería

- Hai – dijo al final para bajar la mirada de nuevo

- Teniente Abarai, ¿usted concuerda con la actual aseveración?

- Hai

- los cuarto y quinto de la 11va división, ¿también concuerdan? – el capitán de dicha división dio un paso, el estaba representando a sus dos mejores hombres en este cuarto

- ellos lo aseguran al cien por ciento – dio paso atrás para regresar a su posición

- Mayuri Taicho, ¿su investigación revela evidencia contradictoria? – era su turno, estaba esperándolo desde que entro a la sala, dio un paso adelante y miro a todos los presentes

- de acuerdo a los resultados de los análisis obtenidos de las pruebas…me temo decirle que no es 100% seguro que haya ocurrido un fenómeno como este

La conmoción de la sorpresa ante tales palabras cubrió el lugar, todo colocaron su atención sobre el, cosa que le agradaba mas que nada

- esta diciendo, ¿Qué el informe es incorrecto?

- no exactamente

- explíquese

- a los datos que nos otorgaron, nos informaron que se trataba de un arrancar de gran poder con las mismas técnicas de cierto individuo conocido en esta sala por todos – todos asintieron sin dejar de poner atención – pero el problema radica en eso, un arrancar…

- aun así no veo cual es el problema – el que hablo era un hombre con un sombreo de paja, de barba cerrada y kimono rosa sobre su uniforme – este individuo es un caso especial, desde hace tiempo sabíamos de su condición de Hollow, no es extraño el informe a lo que veo

- el problema no es si es o no arrancar, el problema es que su condición de Hollow llego a un punto en que su forma Hollow esta al cien por ciento absorbiendo al Shinigami, sin embargo aun puede utilizar técnicas del último

- ¿me estas diciendo que un Vizard? – esta vez fue el capitán de la décima tercera división

- no, es completamente un Hollow con poderes tanto de los primeros como de los últimos

- entonces es un arrancar – hablo la capitán de la cuarta división

- no

- estoy confundido, si no es arrancar o vizard, ¿Qué es? – esta vez fue el capitán de la onceava división

- es un ser con ambas habilidades, puede utilizar tanto técnicas Arrancar como Shinigami

- tal suceso es…impresionante – la capitán miro a todos los presentes – sabemos muy que Kurosaki-san siempre a sido un individuo único por haber obtenido su poder Shinigami incluso después de que este fuera arrebatado y mas importante a diferencia de los Vizard el obtuvo su Hollowdificación de manera natural

- exactamente, y ahora mismo la misma persona se a convertido en un Hollow…mas bien por los hechos tal vez ya sea un Vasto Lorde o un Arrancar con poderes tanto de shinigami como uno de los dos anteriores

- creo que es suficiente lo que acabamos de escuchar – la voz era perteneciente a uno de los 46, quien desde el principio estuvo completamente interesado en el tema, los presentes colocaron su atención en el, no esperaba esa reacción realmente, así que puso un tanto nervioso

"según lo que me acaban de decir este sujeto antes era un Shinigami…

- sustituto – le respondió el capitán de la décimo tercera división

- muchas gracias, prosiguiendo, este Shinigami Sustituto a lo que tenemos de historia a realizado grandes hazañas en el pasado en conjunto con nosotros, logro hacer que nuestro sistema sea mas flexible en cuanto a la protección y manejo con los plus, la aceptación de nuevos Shinigamis y a la vez la gran participación que tubo con la guerra con Aizen y la derrota del mismo

"sin duda este personaje a realizado grandes hazañas, por lo mismo creo conveniente que si se ha convertido en Hollow o no es necesario darle una oportunidad

Nadie esperaba tal decisión, ¿darle oportunidad a un arrancar?, era la primera vez que ocurría algo como esto, nadie jamás había hecho tal cosa, es cierto que cuando fueron a Hueco Mundo para terminar con los planes de Aizen varios observaron al Shinigami acompañado de un pequeño Arrancar siempre en su hombro, no le dieron importancia debido a que no representaba una amenaza, pero este era un caso diferente, esta persona es un ser increíblemente poderoso, a tal punto que podría, si cambiaba de parecer, destruir todo el Seireitei, cosa que para algunos no creían posible pero no sabían si este cambio afectaba también su mentalidad, ya que todos los plus al convertirse en Hollows perdían su memoria y ocurría lo mismo con el Shinigami Sustituto en cada una de sus transformaciones, pero la teniente de la décimo tercera división sabía que en esta ocasión no fue así, cambio es cierto, pero la recodaba a ella y recordaba a todos a su alrededor

- de acuerdo – la atención fue puesta de nuevo en el comandante general – dado las evidencias, testimonios y tomando en cuenta los actos de la persona en cuestión, se dará la orden de que el ex Shinigami Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo no sea reprendido o atacado al acto

"primero se deberá evaluar las acciones del nombrado hasta estar cien por ciento seguros de que no representa amenaza alguna al Seireitei o al mundo humano, hasta nuevo aviso se levanta la sesión, por favor quédense los capitanes y tenientes de las trece divisiones

Una vez que se fueron los 46 las trece divisiones se quedaron dentro del salón, Genryusai se levanto para caminar a la pequeña teniente y quedarse enfrente de ella

- Kuchiki Rukya, se muy bien que esto le a de causar mucho dolor, pero es necesario que haga lo siguiente

- are lo que me pida

- todos los presentes conocemos perfectamente a Kurosaki Ichigo y la relación que tenían ustedes dos, por esa misma razón es que le pido a usted esta tarea

Un mal presentimiento le llego…en realidad ya sabía de antemano que le pedirían esto a ella, si lo podrían haber pedido a cualquiera de los otros tenientes o capitanes o alguno de sus amigos, pero eso realmente no funcionaría, tenía que ser alguien con la que él tuviera una gran confianza y amistad, por eso ella era la indicada, más que su hermano, mas que Ikkaku, mas que Renji y mas que Zaraki Kenpachi, solo ella era la única que podía hacer tal requisición

- me pide…que ma…ma…

- así es…en caso de que Kurosaki Ichigo vea al Seireitei y/o al mundo humano como enemigo, es necesario dirigir nuestras espadas en su contra, le pido que usted se encargue de purificar su alma


End file.
